Can't Have You?
by GCGirl4Life
Summary: The gang is in college now, and a certain blonde dancer/singer has a crush on a certain composer! What he doesn't know is she feels the same way! With the help of their friends, can they find love? Or will they find pain and suffering?
1. Chapter 1

College at New Mexico State University had only started what seemed like only a few weeks ago to Troy, Gabriella, Sharpay, Ryan, Chad, Taylor, and Zeke. They had all graduated East High a few years ago and had moved on to college. Now they were all graduating in only a few weeks.

But Troy was bored out of his mind in Advanced Calculus class. He laid his head down on his desk and tried to fall asleep, while also trying to block Mrs. Connie's voice out of his head. After what seemed like forever, he dozed off – but only for a second. Suddenly, a paper ball hit him in the back of the head and landed between his back and the seat. He reached behind him and uncrumpled the note.

_Troy,_

_The gang wants to meet for lunch in the cafeteria. Are you going to join us? They said that if you're in to meet at the spot. Hope you're joining in._

_Love,_

_Gabriella_

Troy smiled and scribbled back quickly.

_You can count on it! I'll see you at lunch._

He passed the note back to Gabriella behind him. She took it and read it. Troy turned around and she nodded at him. What seemed like yesterday to Troy was when everyone hooked up. He and Gabriella had hooked up during the summer before their senior year and very soon after that, his best bud Chad and Gabriella's best bud Taylor had hooked up. Most surprising was when Sharpay and Zeke hooked up before Christmas break; No one had seen that coming. Troy was still thinking about his friends when suddenly the lunch bell rang. Everyone grabbed their bags and scrambled out of class. Troy waited for Gabriella outside of class and then they hurried to the lunch room together.

"I'm going to need some major help with calculus homework tonight, Gabby. Will you help me?" Troy asked Gabriella.

"Of course!" she replied. "Besides, maybe you can help me with my basketball homework!"

"Ha ha, very funny," Troy said sarcastically, rolling his eyes. "But, um, you know how we graduate in six weeks?"

"Yeah. Chad's throwing a graduation party at his house that night. He asked me to ask you this period if you wanted to come."

"Yeah, I'll defiantly be there. But, then there's our real graduation, where they give us the diplomas and stuff, that coming Monday. Do you want to go out to dinner that night? I picked out this really fancy restaurant on the beach and there's something I wanted to ask you that night. It's kind of really important." Troy felt his heart tighten at telling her this. Nobody knew about it.

"I'd love too. A dinner on the beach sounds totally romantic. I'm already looking forward to it!" Gabriella smiled. Troy smiled back. "Oh! There are the others! Come on!" Gabriella grabbed Troy's hand and they hurried towards the gang waiting outside the cafeteria by the bulletin board.

"You who! Gabriella! Troy! Hurry up! Before all the good stuff is gone!" Sharpay called, waving at them as they hurried toward them.

"Sorry, we were talking and lost track of time," Gabriella said, slightly breathing heavily.

"Talking? About what?" Taylor asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Graduation," Troy replied. He led them all into the cafeteria. They all grabbed trays and loaded their plates with sandwiches, fruit, cookies, a salad, and a bottle of water. They sat down at a table near the back of the cafeteria. "Can you believe that we're almost out of here? I can't wait to get a really good job."

"Yeah!" Chad exclaimed, shoving a cookie into his mouth. "I'm glad Troy and I got a really good basketball scholarship. We even got an English degree. I plan on maybe writing some books." He stuck his chin up and crossed his arms in pride.

"Wow, Chad! Who knew you were so smart!" Taylor laughed. "I got a PhD in science and math, so I'll probably be a scientist or maybe work for a medicine company."

"You better not try to poison me when I get muscle pains!" Troy joked. Everyone laughed.

"Well, Ryan and I got scholarships to Broadway and an acting boot camp kind of thing. We're going to perform on Broadway, do movies, TV shows, and all sorts of acting things," Sharpay said, fluffing her hair. "My dad knows many agents who are willing to hire us right after we graduate."

"I'm really looking forward to it. I can see our names in light now in New York," Ryan said, gazing out in to space, putting his hand out in front of him and sweeping it across the air. "We'll be huge!"

"I'm planning on actually being a singer and making a CD," Gabriella said. "I want to tour the country with Troy and Chad, 'cause I know they'll both be playing basketball professionally as soon as we graduate."

"I'm psyched!" Troy exclaimed, making a fist and punching it into his hand. "Me and Chad, playing basketball side by side on a professional team. I'm letting our coach know that if they trade me to another team, they've gotta trade Chad along with me."

"Yeah, Troy! Best buds for life!" Chad exclaimed, giving Troy a high five.

"Well, I'm planning on working as a baker in a really fancy restaurant," Zeke said proudly. "It's a V.I.P. restaurant only. It's really hard to get in. It's expensive too. I'm sure I'll be seeing all of you there!"

"You sure will be!" Sharpay said, lightly touching Zeke's arm. "You'll put me and Ryan at the top of the list, right?"

"Totally!"

"Isn't that cool Ryan? Ryan? Ryan!" Sharpay shouted.

"What? Oh, yeah. Totally, that'd be really cool." Ryan hadn't been paying attention. He'd been gazing at his crush across the cafeteria, a girl he'd been crushing on ever since he started school: Kelsi Nielson. He thought she was a great composer, really talented, smart, funny, and pretty. It was one of the many reasons he liked drama club at East High so much. He hadn't told anyone he liked her all these years, not even Sharpay. He didn't like it when Sharpay picked on Kelsi, but if he defended her, he was afraid Sharpay would become suspicious. He really wanted to ask Kelsi out, but he was afraid she'd laugh at him or something.

"You've been acting odd lately Ryan," Gabriella said, frowning. "Is something bothering you?"

"No, no, nothing's bothering me. I'm fine." Ryan was starting to sweat. "Really." He was scared they'd find out he liked Kelsi. But he kept his cool. At least he hoped he could.

"Kelsi, you've hardly eaten you're salad," Brittany said. "Are you okay? Kelsi? Kelsi? Kelsi!"

"What? Oh, I'm sorry; I guess I'm just a little distracted." She'd been staring across the lunchroom. She'd been fiddling with her salad but then heard Ryan talking and started staring at him. She'd been secretly crushing on Ryan ever since she met him. She hadn't told anyone she liked Ryan except her diary and Brittany, her best friend.

"Girl, I know that look," Brittany said flipping her dark hair behind her head. "You were staring at Ryan, weren't you?"

"What? Oh no, no, I ...well, yes. I was," Kelsi said slumping her shoulders and raising her head. "I mean, he's just _so _cute! He's cute, funny, smart, and talented, he's just perfect! He never picks on me like Sharpay does. But he would never go out with me, I just know it!"

"Kelsi!" Brittany exclaimed. "Girl, you know if you put a little effort in, he might like you. Why haven't you told Gabriella? She's like your other best friend and you two have told each other everything. She even told you when she thought she was moving again, and she didn't even tell Troy. I know Gabriella wouldn't laugh at you, and neither would Taylor. Why don't you talk to them? They're friends with Ryan, and I know they'd keep your secret, just like me."

"You do have a point, Brittany," Kelsi said. "Gabriella and Taylor have always been really nice to me," Kelsi knew Gabriella had always been nice to her and had told her stuff she hadn't told Troy or anybody else. And Taylor was just as equally nice. Maybe she would tell them.

"I think I will tell them. But, you know, in secret. I don't want any blabber mouths over hearing," Kelsi nodded her head in Sharpay's direction. "But will you be there with me when I tell them? You know me; I'm a quiet, nervous little mouse."

"Of course, Kelsi! That's what best friends are for!" Brittany said, putting an arm around Kelsi.

"Thanks so much," Kelsi said hugging Brittany. Suddenly, the bell rang for everyone to go to his or her next class. "Oh! Come on, this will be the perfect time to tell them." Brittany and Kelsi grabbed their bags and headed off after Gabriella and Taylor.

Kelsi and Brittany caught up with Gabriella and Taylor just as they were passing the bathroom. Troy, Chad, Zeke, and Ryan had gone into the boys' bathroom, and Sharpay was walking down the hall towards English class.

"Gabriella, Taylor, can we talk to you for a second?" Kelsi asked.

"Sure." replied both girls.

"In here." Kelsi whispered, going into the bathroom.

"What's the big deal, Kelsi?" Taylor asked. "Why are you being so secretive, leading us in here to talk in the bathroom?" Kelsi wasn't paying attention. She was watching Brittany, who was looking in each bathroom stall.

"Is the coast clear, Brit?" Kelsi asked. Brittany nodded. "Good. Now, Gabriella, Taylor, there's something important I've gotta tell you." Kelsi said shuffling her feet, her hand twirling a braid around a finger.

"It's super important," Brittany said, coming up behind Kelsi and placing a hand on her shoulder. "I mean, so important, you've _got_ to keep it a secret. Can you do that for Kels?"

"Of course we can," said Gabriella sighing. "You've kept my secrets, Kelsi, and Taylor's kept a lot of mine. We can totally keep a secret for you."

"Yeah, it's not like we're going to tell Sharpay. She'd totally tell!" Taylor said smiling. "So come on, spill. What is it?"

"Well, the thing is, I have a, um, secret crush on someone." Kelsi whispered, wringing her hands.

"Ohh! Who is it?" Gabriella breathed, smiling. She was very happy for her friend. Kelsi was usually very shy.

"You'll laugh at me." Kelsi said, looking down at the floor.

"No we won't!" Taylor exclaimed. "We're your best friends, Kelsi. We'd never laugh at you. Please tell us."

"Go on." Brittany said, nodding her head at Kelsi.

"It's…Ryan Evans!" Kelsi blurted out. "I've been crushing on him ever since I met him! That's one of the reasons I joined Drama Club! I was always writing music 'because I thought maybe Ryan would like it and would want to dance to my compositions and maybe ditch Sharpay and ask me to dance with him! When my compositions were selected that year you came to East High, Gabriella, I was really excited because I thought Ryan and Sharpay would definitely get the parts! But then when you and Troy auditioned, my mind changed and I wanted you guys to get the parts and I'm glad you did. I've always been nervous of asking him out because of Sharpay and I'm also afraid he won't like me back and laugh at me and I just don't know what to do!" Kelsi covered her eyes and slid down the bathroom wall.

"Oh, Kelsi!" Gabriella sat down next to her and put her arms around Kelsi. "I can see why you'd be afraid. Sharpay can be a bit of a control freak. But thanks to Zeke, she's gotten a bit better on the bossiness."

"I can see why you like, Ryan," Taylor said, kneeling down next to Kelsi. "He's very nice and talented. And he's very smart. You should try and face your fears and just talk to him or ask him out."

"I don't think I can!" Kelsi exclaimed. "I mean, look at him! He's like one of the most popular guys in school and he'd never give me the time day, I just know it!"

"Hey, I just had an idea," Brittany said, kneeling down in front of Kelsi. "Why don't we get Gabriella to ask Ryan what he likes in a girl? She can make up a reason why she's asking him, and then we'll go shopping and give you a total makeover."

"Yeah, that's a great idea!" Gabriella exclaimed. "We won't be changing you, we'll just be buying clothes that both you _and_ Ryan like and you might get the confidence to ask him out."

"Well, will you all help me out?" Kelsi said looking at her best friends.

"You bet!" they all exclaimed.

"Thank you so much!" Kelsi exclaimed, pulling them all into a group hug. "I'm already starting to feel more confident! Let's hurry and get to English, before the bell rings and Mrs. Bunker marks us all tardy!" They all walked out of the bathroom, laughing the whole way, Kelsi leading the laughter with a big smile on her face.

"Okay, Ryan, what's the big deal?" Troy asked. "You dragged us in here to tell us something important."

"Yeah, what is it? I don't want to be late for English and get yelled at by Mrs. Bunker again." Chad said, crossing his arms.

"Okay, okay, calm down," said Ryan, putting his hands out in front of him. "But this _is _really important. I mean, so important, you cannot tell _anyone_, not even your girlfriends, what I'm about to tell you. Especially you Zeke," Ryan said, eying him. "You can't tell Sharpay at all."

"Okay man, just tell us." Zeke said, raising his eyebrows.

"There's this girl in school, here, that I, well, have a crush on." Ryan said, fidgeting with his hat.

"Ohh! And who is the lucky lady?" Chad said, nudging Ryan in the ribs.

"It's, well, um…Kelsi Nielson." Ryan spluttered.

"Kelsi Nielson?" they all exclaimed.

"Shhhhh!" Ryan said, putting a finger to his lips. "Yes, Kelsi. I've had a crush on her ever since I met her. I always thought she was really talented, but I'm afraid to say anything to her because Sharpay bullies her so much. I'm afraid she'll become suspicious. And I thought I should tell somebody, and you guys are the only ones I trust."

"Well, Kelsi is a pretty girl," Troy said. "She's very nice and smart and funny. I should know since Gabriella and I rehearsed with her a lot."

"I know. But I like her. I mean _really_ like her," Ryan said sighing, rubbing his neck. "I want to impress her, ask her out on a date, but I just know she won't. I mean, look at me! I'm a drama geek and she's really quiet and she would never go out with a guy like me."

"Dude," Chad said, walking over to Ryan and putting a hand on his shoulder. "You're a cool guy. You're nice and funny and cool. And you're an _awesome_ dancer."

"Yeah," said Zeke, joining in. "You helped us a lot with the Battle of the Bands competition. And what Chad said is true. I know Kelsi-she would totally go out with someone like you. I mean, other than being really good at dancing, we're all like the same kind of guy, you, Chad, Troy, and me. And she's friends with us."

"If you want help with impressing Kelsi, we can help out," Troy moved in to the group around Ryan. "I can ask Kelsi what she likes in a guy, like, make up some reason why, and then we can help you adjust to her taste."

"Well, if you'll help me out," Ryan pondered. "I guess so. I mean, I'd do anything for Kelsi, but not just change my whole personality."

"You bet, man!" they all echoed. They all slapped high-fives.

"Now come on, let's get to class, or we're going to be late to English and get nailed by Mrs. Bunker." The boys ran out of the bathroom and trailed off to English, Ryan happiest of all.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

On Friday, in the front of the school, Kelsi, Gabriella, Brittany, and Taylor met up. Gabriella was just telling them about her plan to get Ryan to tell her what he likes in a girl when Troy, Chad, Zeke, and Ryan walked over.

"Oh my gosh, there he is!" Kelsi said, turning pink.

"Relax," Brittany said, patting Kelsi on the back. "It'll be fine. Gabriella's plan is foolproof. They'll never know."

"Yeah, don't worry. I'm going to make sure there's no way Ryan and the guys could possibly figure it out. Okay?" Gabriella said looking at Kelsi. "I'm not going to blow your cover. Trust me."

"Well, okay," Kelsi sighed.

"Alright, here I go," whispered Gabriella. She walked over to Ryan and stood in front of the table he was sitting at with the guys.

"Hey guys! Hey Ryan."

"Oh, hi Gabriella," Ryan said, looking up at her. "What's up?"

"I'm doing a survey for the school newspaper," Gabriella took a pad and pencil out of her bag and held in front of her. "They're doing an article about what guys like in girls. Can you give me your opinion? The deadline's this afternoon," Gabriella held her breath, hoping she didn't drop any hints at all.

"Uh, sure I guess," Ryan said, twiddling his thumbs. "I guess I would say the girl has to be herself. I like it when they're funny, smart, talented, nice, and pretty. I like it when they have a little class in their outfits, sort of flashy, eye catching kind of stuff."

"Great, thanks Ryan! I'll be sure to give you a copy if they want to go through with the survey." Gabriella scribbled down what Ryan said on her pad and ran over to the girls.

"That was weird," Chad said.

"You said it," Zeke replied.

"Why do you think the newspaper's doing an article about stuff like that?" Ryan asked the guys.

"No idea," Troy said. "But you know, the girl in charge of the paper is boy crazy. That might be why."

"Yeah, probably," the guys mumbled.

"Hey, speaking of which, I got an idea on how to ask Kelsi what she likes in guys." Troy whispered.

"What is it?" Ryan asked eagerly.

"I figured I'll just ask her, because I really couldn't think of anything that'll not make her suspicious. I don't think she'll suspect anything really though."

"Alright, but you've _got _to make sure she won't know." Ryan said. He did not want anyone to find out he liked Kelsi, especially Kelsi and Sharpay.

"Don't worry, I'll ask her right after class." Troy replied. "I'm trying to help Ryan as much as I can, but what if Kelsi doesn't like him?" Troy thought. "Let's all hope she does."

Right after class, as Troy promised, he went to find Kelsi and ask her.

"Hey, Kelsi!" Troy shouted, jogging down the hall after her. Kelsi stopped and turned around.

"Oh, hi Troy!" Kelsi exclaimed, smiling. She brushed a lock of hair behind her ear. "What's up?"

"I wanted to ask you about something," Troy said, trying to hide the nervousness in his voice. "I heard there was this guy around school who liked you and he came up to me and asked me if I'd ask you what you like in a guy yo see if he fit the profile so he could go out with you."

"Oh, well okay…I guess I like guys who are funny, smart, talented, nice, and cute. I like it when they have a little class in their outfits, like eye-catching kind of stuff. Like what Ryan wears." Kelsi said. She suddenly turned pink in her cheeks. She hoped that didn't give away anything.

"Thanks, Kels." Troy said. "I'll talk to you later." He ran off down the hall in the other direction to tell Ryan. Kelsi, meanwhile, ran off to find Gabriella. She saw Gabriella down the hall about to enter music class.

"Gabriella!" Kelsi called. "Wait a second!" Gabriella stopped and turned to face Kelsi.

"Hey, Kelsi. What's up?"

"I need to talk to you, Taylor, and Brittany today at lunch. Can you meet me over at a table near the windows?"

"Sure I'll pass it on to Taylor. I have English with her next period." Gabriella frowned in concern. What could have Kelsi so worked up?

"Thanks! See you then." Kelsi smiled at her then ran off down the hall to calculus class. Gabriella, though, was still standing in the doorway of her class. What had Kelsi so excited?

Troy met up with Ryan in his geography class. He was just about to walk over to Ryan and talk to him when the bell rang.  
>"Please sit down Mr. Bolton," said his geography teacher, Mr. Fisher.<p>

"Yes sir, Mr. Fisher," Troy sighed and took a seat in front of Ryan. As soon as Mr. Fisher started lecturing and pulled down a world map and pointing to various countries, Troy ripped a piece of paper out of his notebook and scribbled a note to Ryan:

_Hey, I got the results from Kelsi. _

He folded the paper up and slipped it to Ryan. Ryan quickly read it and scribbled back.

_What'd she say?_

Troy and Ryan began scribbling back and forth, not paying attention really to the class.

_She said 'I like guys who are funny, smart, talented, nice, and cute. I like it when they have a little class in their outfits, like eye-catching kind of stuff. Like what Ryan wears'._

_She said she likes it when guys wear stuff what I wear?_

_Yeah. So you really just need something more eye-catching, that's all. Wanna go to the mall tonight? Chad and Zeke don't have any plans, I know that. We can all sit together at lunch and discuss it. _

_Okay. But what about Sharpay?_

_We'll tell her we need to talk about guy stuff. She'll get it._

_Alright, she'll probably sit with her drama club friends._

_Okay._

Troy ended the note there. He was thinking about Kelsi. "What if she doesn't like Ryan? He'll be crushed. And then what? There's still the big dinner with Gabby. God, that's making me nervous. Maybe I should tell the guys…or not."

At lunch, Gabriella, Kelsi, Taylor, and Brittany sat at one table at one the end of the cafeteria, and Troy, Ryan, Zeke, and Chad sat at another at the other end of the cafeteria. Sharpay was a little upset and first. But she got over it pretty soon and sat with her drama buddies that day.

Gabriella got all the girls together and sat them down.

"Okay, Kelsi, what is going on?" Gabriella sighed. "You were so worked up when I saw you before music. What's going on?"

"Troy said there was this guy in school who liked me and he asked Troy to ask me what I like in guys to see if the guy who liked me fit the profile!" Kelsi exclaimed, saying all of that in one breath.

"Did he say who the guy was?" Taylor asked, intrigued, raising an eyebrow.

"No," Kelsi said quietly. "I'm afraid I might have given something away though," Kelsi said, sounding glum. She heard a shout and saw Ryan standing up at a table with Troy, Zeke, and Chad, and his mouth was hanging open. Chad grabbed his arm and pulled him back down. Kelsi turned away and sighed. "I said something about Ryan."

"Girl, what did you say?" Brittany asked, her mouth hanging open, like Ryan's was a minute ago.

"I said I like guys who were outfits like Ryan's." Kelsi muttered.

"What?" Gabriella, Taylor, and Brittany exclaimed at the same time.

"Shhhh!" Kelsi said a finger to her lips. She looked around and then gestured for the girls to lean in. "Troy didn't seem to notice. He said goodbye right after that and ran off down the hall."

"If he did that, he probably didn't notice a thing then, Kels," Gabriella said, leaning back. "I've known Troy for a while and if does that, he didn't notice anything or see anything he didn't want to see other than what he wanted to see or hear."

"Well, if we're going to get you prepped and ready for Ryan, we need to hit the mall, tonight," Brittany said. "We've gotta see what he said so we know what we're shopping for. Can you get your pad out Gabby?" Gabriella reached inside her bag and read aloud from it.

"Funny, smart, talented, nice, and pretty. Class in their outfits, eye-catching." Gabriella smiled and closed the pad. "You think you'll find something at the mall you like sort of like that that you would wear Kelsi?" Kelsi sighed and hugged herself and rocked back and forth.

"I guess so," she said slowly. "Anything for Ryan."

"Ryan, I've never seen you more freaked than today," Troy said, plopping down at the table. "It's just a crush. Why did you freak when I said she said she liked it when guys wore stuff you wore?"

"Don't you know what that means?" Ryan said. "She might like me! Can't you see that?"

"How exactly did you ask Kelsi?" Zeke wondered aloud.

"I said there was this guy who liked her and he wanted me to ask what she liked in a guy to see if he fit the profile so he could go out with her." Troy said.

"You what?" Ryan screamed, jumping up from the table, his mouth hanging open. Chad grabbed Ryan's arm and pulled him down.

"Dude, calm down. You want to get caught?" Chad whispered, angrily staring at Ryan.

"Okay, I'll calm down," Ryan breathed. "But why did you have to ask her like that, Troy? It's so obvious who the guy is! She's probably laughing her head off with Gabriella and Taylor and Brittany right now."

"Kelsi wouldn't do that," Zeke said, shaking his head and wrinkling his nose. "I helped Kelsi with decorating the gym for dances back at East High and she'd never do something like that. She'd probably clam up and not talk about it."

"Are you sure?" Ryan questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Positive." Zeke said.

"All right, enough chit chat," Chad said, closing his eyes and waving his hand as if to brush something away. "I say we hit the mall tonight to buy Ryan some cool new threads."

"You up for it man?" Troy said, looking at Ryan. Ryan scratched his chin and rubbed his shoulder.

"Sure," he said after a moment. "Anything for Kelsi."

Sharpay was admiring herself in her locker mirror when Zeke walked up.

"Hey, Hon," Zeke exclaimed smiling at Sharpay.

"Hi Zeke!" Sharpay cried, hugging him. "Are we going to hang out tonight?" Zeke sighed and Sharpay frowned, worried. "What's wrong?"

"I can't tonight, babe," Zeke sighed, leaning against the lockers. "Troy, Chad, Ryan, and I are hitting the mall to buy Ryan some cool new threads."

"Really?" Sharpay said, a tone of surprise in her voice. She was surprised by two things: One, Zeke always hung out with her on Friday nights and never cancelled, unless it was a super important reason. And number two, Ryan hadn't told her about going to the mall with the guys, and he usually told Sharpay everything, from grades to what work teachers were giving out. "What does Ryan need new clothes for?" Sharpay knew if there was something she didn't know, she'd find it out, no matter what.

"Uh, uh, he-he just said for no-no reason," Zeke stuttered and laughed awkwardly. He was a horrible liar, especially in front of girls. "But, um, I promise you, I'll call you as soon as were done, okay?"

"Well, okay," Sharpay looked into her locker and sighed. She loved hanging out with Zeke and she loved her brother, but now they were both doing something without her? Something just didn't make sense. She was going to get to the bottom of this, no matter what. Suddenly, an idea popped into her head. It was perfect. She smiled to herself and slammed her locker shut. "I'll talk to you later then. I have to go home and walk Boi. I'll see you later." She kissed Zeke on the cheek and then ran off down the hall.

Right after school, Gabriella, Taylor, Brittany, and Kelsi all got into Gabriella's car and headed over to the mall. When they got there, Kelsi took them to her favorite store.

"What about this?" Kelsi asked, holding up a lime-green turtleneck sweater.

"EW, no," Taylor said wrinkling her nose. "You want to look cute and flashy, attract attention. You don't want to look like a turtle."

"Oh, okay," Kelsi hung the sweater back up and kept looking through the clothes.

"Kelsi, I found the perfect thing for you!" Gabriella exclaimed. All the girls came over to Gabriella to see what she found. Gabriella held up a denim jumper with a short sleeved white shirt.

"Do you like it?"

"Yes!" Kelsi exclaimed. "I would wear stuff like that every day! I'm going to go try it on!" Kelsi took the outfit from Gabriella and ran to the dressing room. She tried it on and came out and modeled it from the girls.

"Kelsi, you look like a million bucks!" Brittany exclaimed, clasping her hands.

"Ryan's going to completely melt when he sees you!" cried Taylor.

"Totally!" Gabriella agreed.

"You think so?" Kelsi asked. She felt a little self-conscious. Nobody had ever asked her out before, much less looked at her like she was pretty like a super model.

"Yes!" all the girls exclaimed.

"Okay, I'll get it!" Kelsi cried. She went back in and changed and then headed over to the cash register to pay for the clothes.

"Wait!" Gabriella said, grabbing Kelsi's arm.

"What?"

"You have to get some shoes with your outfit, and a little bit of jewelry."

"Do I have to?"

"Come on Kels, you already look cute, but with that outfit and some shoes and jewelry, you'll look fabulous!"

"Okay!" Kelsi laughed. She and the girls picked out a pair of red slip on shoes and some silver jewelry to go with the outfit. After Kelsi had paid for the outfit and things, the girls went to the food court to grab a bite for dinner.

"Girls, I've never felt so happy in my entire life till I did this," Kelsi told the girls, sitting down with her chicken sandwich and soda.

"Why?" they asked.

"Well, to tell you the truth, I've always been really quiet and shy until high school last year. I was a total pushover and let everyone control me," Kelsi explained. "When I was in middle school, I met Sharpay and Ryan. I instantly fell in love with Ryan, but I was always too shy to tell him. And Sharpay controlled me day and night. But ever since I became friends with you all, I've come out of my shell a little and made my own decisions. And I don't let Sharpay control me as much anymore."

"Aw, thanks Kelsi," Brittany sighed.

"So, are you ready for school on Monday?" Taylor inquired.

"I think so," Kelsi nodded. "You honestly think I have a chance with Ryan?" Kelsi heard someone behind her gasp and she turned around. A lady with long black hair was sitting at a table with sunglasses on, reading a magazine. Kelsi shrugged and turned back around.

"For sure!" Brittany said. "You are one of the prettiest girls I know, and if Ryan doesn't fall for you, then he must be stupid." The girls laughed but Kelsi suddenly gasped.

"Oh my gosh!" There's Ryan and the guys!" They all turned to see Ryan walk into the mall with Troy, Chad, and Zeke.

"Quick this way!" Gabriella cried. They all jumped up and ran after Gabriella down the escalator and into the bathroom.

"That was close!" Taylor breathed, slumping against the wall.

"Too close!" Brittany added.

"Hey, I'll go out and see if they're gone and then come back in to tell you if they are and then we'll pick up some last minute things and leave." Gabriella told them. She left through the door and headed back upstairs. The guys were just passing the escalator when she came up.

"Hey, Gabby," Troy said, walking over and giving her a kiss on the cheek. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, Mom needed me to pick up some work stuff for her at the office supplies store downstairs," Gabriella knew she shouldn't lie, but she had to keep Kelsi a secret. "What are you doing here?"

"Um, we were, um," Troy couldn't think of what to say so he didn't blow Ryan's cover.

"We're buying me some basketball stuff," Ryan jumped in. "Since I've been hanging out with Troy, Chad, and Zeke so much, I wanted to learn how to play, so we came to get me a basketball and some gym shorts and sneakers."

"That's cool," Gabriella said truthfully. "I've gotta go now. I told Taylor I'd be back by nine-thirty to study with her."

"Alright, I'll call you later," Troy said. He gave her a hug and then waved goodbye.

"Troy, you haveto get better at lying," Chad said, shaking his head.

"Yeah, you almost blew Ryan's cover," Zeke agreed.

"It's okay, I made up a lie and Gabriella believed it, so that's all that matters now, right?" Ryan asked. The guys all mumbled in agreement.

Ryan took the guys over to his favorite store and had them help him find some clothes.

"Ryan, what about this?" Chad asked. Ryan turned to see Chad holding up a black muscle t-shirt that said "Thug" on it.

"Chad, do I look like a thug to you?" Ryan asked.

"No." Chad, with a disappointed look on his face, put the shirt back on the rack. The guys all found cool things, but Ryan turned every single one down. Finally, Troy came through with an outfit.

"Ryan, this is so you!" he exclaimed. He held up a short sleeved tight fitting white shirt and a pair of jeans, with a leather jacket.

"Troy, how did you know I liked stuff that looks like it's from 'Grease'?" Ryan said, astounded.

"Lucky guess."

"Go try it on, man!" Chad smiled. Ryan went to the dressing room and tried on the clothes, which fit perfectly. Then, he got a pair of black shoes to go with his outfit and some hair gel and hairspray.

"Man, you are gonna be on fire!" Zeke cried, walking through the mall with the guys. "Kelsi won't be able to resist you!"

"Well, I am hot, aren't I?" Ryan said, acting cool. The guys laughed along with his joke. "But seriously, guys, you think Kelsi will like it? I've never had a crush on a girl like I've had a crush on Kelsi. I've liked her since we met in kindergarten."

"Whoa, back up a sec!" Chad exclaimed. "You've liked Kelsi since _middle school_?"

"Yeah, Sharpay was always bossing Kelsi around, even back then," Ryan reminisced. "I tried to defend her once, but Sharpay got suspicious, and I kept my mouth shut from then on. But I always feel bad now whenever Sharpay picks on Kelsi." Ryan heard someone gasp behind him. He turned around to see a lady with black hair and sunglasses bend down and pick up her purse. Ryan shrugged and turned back around.

"Dude, what's Gabby still doing here?" Chad pointed over to the girls, coming out of a perfume shop.

"Oh no! Kelsi's with them! What are we gonna do? She'll see us if we don't make a run for it!" Ryan cried. He was afraid if Kelsi saw them, she'd suspect that Ryan was crushing on her because the new clothes he bought were not basketball type.

"This way!" Troy ran and the guys followed him downstairs and around the other end to the other escalator, through the food court, out into the parking lot, and to Ryan's car.

"I think I've had enough shopping adventures for one night!" Ryan panted, wiping his forehead.

"I think you'll be good with what you've got now," Zeke ran up, still catching his breath. "Let's head on home."

"Good idea," they all said. They piled into the car and drove off.


	3. Chapter 3

"I can't believe him!" Sharpay cried, storming into her condo. She threw off a black wig and a pair of sunglasses into the armchair. She had just gotten back from spying on the girls and the boys at the mall. She paced back and forth in front of the windows, Boi sitting on the couch watching her.

"Ryan is my twin brother! My flesh and blood! We tell each other everything! How could he do this to me?" Sharpay looked over at Boi, pointing at herself. Now that she had an audience, she continued ranting.

"Don't you get it, Boi?" Sharpay cried. "If he goes out with, with – with the composer wannabe, Kelsi Nielson, we'll be the laughing stock of the whole college campus! Kelsi doesn't like me, so she'd convince Ryan not to start his career with me, but with her. He'll leave me behind and I have to do the work by myself, not that I mind. But still!" Suddenly, a horrible thought made her stop in her tracks.

"Zeke. Zeke! Zeke's friend with Kelsi! He helped Kelsi and the dance committees back at East High, and they bonded, like big time. So they've been good friends ever since. If Ryan and Kelsi start going out, he might dump me because Kelsi will convince him what a horrible person I am!" Anger flushed Sharpay from the roots of her hair to her chin and she stomped her foot.

"Well, she's not going out with my brother! I will stop at nothing! I will not let her! All I need is a plan. Hmmm…."

Kelsi sighed and laid her new dress, shirt, and shoes out on her desk chair. Tomorrow was Monday, and that was the day she'd wear her new outfit to impress Ryan. She sighed again and sat down on the bed, her head in her hands. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

"Kelsi, its Gabby," Kelsi heard Gabriella's muffled voice from behind the door. "Can I come in?" Kelsi got up and opened the door. "I came to see how you were holding up."

"I don't think I'm going to do it, Gabby," Kelsi said quietly. She walked over to the bed and sat down, hugging her pillow. "Look at me. I'm a nobody. Ryan would never notice me in a million years. He's only noticed me when he needed the music for his and Sharpay's performances. I might as well just return the clothes and perfume and make-up and stuff, 'cause I won't be using it."

"That's not true," Gabriella sat next to Kelsi and put an arm around her. "Ryan has noticed you plenty of times. Remember that summer at the country club? When Troy and I sang 'Everyday', everyone joined in at the end. You came over when the song was done, and when Ryan won the award, we all hugged him. And at the Staff Pool Party, we all danced and swam in the pool together. That wasn't music."

"Yeah," Kelsi sighed. "But what if Sharpay finds out? Won't she make me miserable?"

"She'll try, but I'll stick up for you. Now that I'm friends with her, it's easier. When I wasn't her friend and she made me angry, I stood up to her and she left me alone. And you shouldn't care what Sharpay thinks. If you like Ryan, then you like Ryan. She can't stop you."

"Well what if Ryan doesn't like me back?"

"Then he wasn't the one. There are plenty of fish in the sea. You'll find the right guy, even if it's not Ryan. I've had plenty of boyfriends and when we broke up, I just realized they weren't the ones for me." Kelsi sighed and looked at the floor. Then she looked up at Gabriella and smiled.

"I guess you're right, Gabby," she said. "But, because I'm still a little nervous, will you come over early and help me get ready and head to school with me in the morning?"

"Of course I will!" Gabriella hugged Kelsi and then stood up. "It's eleven-thirty, so you and I both better get some shut eye, or we'll look horrible in the morning!"

"Yeah," Kelsi laughed. She stood up and walked Gabriella to the door. "I'll see you in the morning, then. Night."

"Night."

Troy yawned and listened. He could've sworn he just heard a ringing noise and it woke him up. But he didn't hear anything now. He laid his head back down, but then his cell phone rang again.

"Who would be calling this late?" Troy yawned, looking at the caller ID. "Ryan? Dude, it's twelve-thirty. Why are you calling me? Your call almost woke up Chad." Troy looked over at Chad in the next bed, who groaned and rolled over.

"Sorry. I couldn't sleep. I'm too worried."

"About tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I mean what if Kelsi doesn't like me? She'll reject me and I'll be miserable forever. And the whole school will probably find out about me asking her and then I'll get made fun of until I graduate."

"You will not," Troy said. "If Kelsi doesn't like you man, get over it. We'll all still be friends. She hangs out with us from time to time. You remember what I was back at East High?"

"Troy Bolton, basketball superstar and hottest and most popular guy in school, loved by almost every single girl at school," Ryan laughed. Troy laughed along with him.

"Yeah. All the girls at school liked me. But I turned down a lot of them, and they moved on. So why can't you if Kelsi says no?"

"I'm just scared of rejection, I guess," Ryan sighed. "I've never really had a girlfriend for a long time. Sharpay and I have always been busy singing and dancing and acting. I never had feelings for any other girl except Kelsi."

"Well, if she wasn't the one, you'll find another girl. You know, I'm scared of rejection too."

"You? How can you be? What girl wouldn't say yes to a date with you?"

"Well, I've been dating Gabriella since after she came to East High and we shared that summer together at Lava Springs. And I kind of planned on asking her something after graduation…" Troy rubbed the back of his neck. This was a huge secret he was about to reveal.

"What? Tell me, Troy."

"Okay, but you gotta promise not to tell anyone. Got it?"

"Got it."

"Okay," Troy sighed. He covered his mouth and whispered into the phone.

"WHAT?" Ryan screamed.

"Shhh!" Troy hissed. "You're gonna wake up Zeke! And trust me, he doesn't like it when you wake him up early."

"Sorry, sorry," Ryan whispered. "I just mean, like, whoa. I guess it's not a shock, but it kind of is."

"I know. But you see? I'm scared Gabby's gonna say no. And if she says no, she just wasn't the one."

"Okay. I'll see you guys tomorrow morning. Court yard, right?"

"Right."

"Okay, good night, Troy. And thanks."

"Your welcome. Night, Ry." Troy hung up and lay down again, immediately falling asleep.

At six thirty in the morning, Kelsi woke and showered. When she got out, Gabriella arrived. Gabriella helped Kelsi curl her hair, but only slightly so it created waves, and do her makeup after Kelsi had gotten dressed and put on her jewelry. Kelsi then sprayed herself with some perfume and put on her glasses. She twirled around for Gabriella's approval.

"You look great, Kels! Wait! I have an idea," Gabriella cried. "Do you have contacts?"

"Yeah, in my bathroom. Why?"

"If you wear your contacts, it'll bring out your eyes more because your eyes won't be hidden behind your glasses."

"Good idea!" Kelsi went into the bathroom and put in her contacts, then ran back out and twirled around once more for Gabriella. "Now what do you think?"

"You look so pretty, Kelsi!"

"You think so?"

"Definitely! Now, grab your purse and stuff, and let's get going. You don't want to waste all this work, do you?" Gabriella giggled.

"No, not at all!" Kelsi giggled back. She grabbed her stuff and followed Gabriella out the door and out of the building. They walked along the sidewalk towards the courtyard to meet the gang. On the way there, some guys who were chatting along the sidewalk stopped and stared at Kelsi.

When they got to the courtyard outside the front doors, they found Chad, and Taylor by the fountain.

"Hey guys," Gabriella said.

"Where are Troy, Ryan, Zeke, and Sharpay?" Kelsi asked.

"Zeke went to go meet Sharpay and they'd arrive here together, and Troy's helping Ryan with something," Chad said.

"Oh."

"Look, there they are now!" Taylor said, pointing behind the girls. They turned, and the girls couldn't believe what they saw. Gabriella gasped, Kelsi's eyes widened and she covered her mouth with her hands, and Taylor's mouth dropped open in shock. Ryan had on a pair of faded blue jeans, a tight white shirt, a leather jacket, and some black sneakers. His hair was spiked up and he had a pair of sunglasses hanging from his shirt.

"Hey guys," Troy smiled when they finally got to the water fountain. "What's up?" He saw the girl's expressions and smiled. "Like Ryan's look?"

"I'm trying to impress a lady today," Ryan said in a smooth voice.

"Are you wearing cologne?" Gabriella asked, sniffing the air.

"Yes. Like it?"

"It's…different."

"I think you look great, Ryan!" Kelsi exclaimed, but then she clamped her mouth shut. _Where did that come from? _Kelsi thought.

"Really, Kelsi? You like it?" Ryan asked. _Oh my gosh, it's working! _He thought.

"Yeah, you look…really nice," Kelsi, mumbled.

"Thanks. You don't look half bad yourself," Ryan smiled.

"Really? You like my outfit?" Kelsi smiled, wide-eyed.

"Yeah. I like how you're not wearing glasses today. Your eyes look really pretty." Ryan led Kelsi over to the other side of the fountain and sat down next to her.

"Did you guys plan this?" Troy, Gabriella, Taylor, and Chad exclaimed in unison.

"Yes!" they said together.

"Does Ryan like Kelsi?" Taylor asked.

"Why don't you tell us if Kelsi likes Ryan?" Chad shot back.

"Whoa, easy," Troy said, holding up his hands. "First of all, let's be quiet, 'cause we don't want the whole school to know, do we?"

"No," the gang replied.

"Good, now let me explain. Yes, we took Ryan to the mall after school last week and bought the clothes 'cause he wanted to impress Kelsi."

"We did the same thing!" Gabriella exclaimed. "Kelsi told us she likes Ryan, so we took her to the mall to buy clothes to impress Ryan."

"Well, it's sure working for both of them," Chad said, looking over at Ryan and Kelsi, who were now laughing and talking with each other.

"Yeah, let's all hope nothing goes wrong." Taylor said. "If something does, both of them are gonna be devastated."

"But I had to call Troy in the middle of the night, so he like flipped out, and when he told me something, I screamed and he got even angrier." Ryan laughed. Kelsi laughed too. She was so happy. She felt completely comfortable with Ryan, like they'd been best friends forever. It felt natural to her. _This is going great! _Kelsi thought. _Nothing can ruin this!_

"Ryan, I've been looking for you everywhere!" a voice cried. Kelsi turned to see Sharpay speeding towards them. She pushed Kelsi off the edge of the fountain and into it so she could sit down where Kelsi was.

"Ugh! Oh my gosh!" Kelsi spluttered. She spat water out of her mouth and flung her hands. "Sharpay!"

"Oh hello there, Kelsi," Sharpay said, fluttering her hand in a hello. "Didn't see you there."

"You just pushed me into the water!" Kelsi fumed.

"You must be mistaken." Sharpay scoffed. She turned back to Ryan. "So guess what, Ryan? Daddy just called me, about his Broadway friend, Mr. Burns. He said Mr. Burns was…" But Ryan wasn't paying attention to her anymore. He gave Kelsi his hand and helped her out of the fountain.

"You okay, Kelsi?" he asked, sympathetically.

"Yeah, just a little wet," she laughed, wiping off the mascara running down her face.

"Here, let's go back to your dorm and get you changed." He put his coat around Kelsi's shoulders and put an arm around her as they walked back towards her dorm.

"Ugh!" Sharpay screamed, stomping her foot. "Why didn't that work? Her makeup was all over her face and she looked like a wet dog! I'll just have to think of something worse, something that'll make her look utterly repulsive!"

"Thanks, Ryan," Kelsi said, ringing her hair with both hands as she and Ryan walked along the path to her dorm building. "I really appreciated the help back there."

"No problem, Kels," Ryan said, squeezing her shoulder. "I can't believe Sharpay. She can't even admit her own mistake. I thought she'd be more mature, now that we're in college. Guess not."

"Why'd you help me out back there though?" Kelsi asked.

"Cause I like you," Ryan mumbled.

"What?"

"I-I-I said because Sharpay shouldn't have done what she did. She's been like that since we were kids, never taking the blame for her mistakes. So I was helping you because she wouldn't."

"Well, thanks again," Kelsi said, leaning into him. Ryan smiled. He and Kelsi rode the elevator up to her floor and went inside her room.

"Just make yourself comfortable. I'll go change in the bathroom." Kelsi handed Ryan his jacket, grabbed some clothes, and went into the bathroom. Ryan sighed and flopped down on Kelsi's bed. He looked around and sighed again. _This is going great. _Ryan thought. _Maybe I'll ask her out by the end of the day._ Suddenly, something caught his eye. A small purple notebook was lying on the floor, with the word _Diary_ written on the front. Ryan looked over at the bathroom door, and then picked up the notebook. He opened it and read.

_Dear Diary,_

_I'm so happy! I got to work one-on-one with my crush, a.k.a. Ryan Evans, today at Drama Club. The male lead, played by Ryan, has a solo in the play, and the director insisted that each pair and or soloist work with the composer, which is me! So I got to work with Ryan for about half an hour. Best half hour of my life! Ha-ha! But anyway, I really wanna ask him out, but of course, he'd probably follow in Sharpay's footsteps like he always does and not go out with me. He probably thinks I'm ugly anyway. Probably just some stupid little girl who's a composer wannabe. I probably don't have a single chance. I probably have a better chance with a monkey. Oh well. Goodnight!_

_Kelsi_

Ryan flipped to another page and read:

_Dear Diary,_

_I told Gabriella and Taylor today about my crush on Ryan. They were totally cool with it. Gabriella's gonna ask Ryan what he looks for in a girl, and then we're all gonna discuss it at lunch. I hope we at least get a decent amount of feedback from him so I can do something to make him like me._

_Kelsi_

Ryan flipped to another page.

_Dear Diary,_

_Gabriella got the information from Ryan, and we went shopping at the mall. We almost got spotted by the guys, but luckily we made a quick run down the escalator and into the bathroom. I kept seeing this weird lady with long black hair and sunglasses in every store we went into. Maybe she was following us, but why would she? Maybe it was Sharpay in disguise. Seems like something she would do. Oh well. I'll write more later._

_Kelsi_

_I saw that lady too! _Ryan thought. Ryan flipped to the very last entry in the diary.

_Dear Diary,_

_I was so nervous about tomorrow, but luckily, Gabriella talked me through it. She's gonna come over tomorrow morning and help me out. I have a few butterflies still in my stomach about tomorrow. If I get the courage to ask Ryan out, he'll probably say no, considering nobody likes me. I hope nothing bad happens or make a fool of myself. That would stink. I'm gonna head to bed now. Night._

_Kelsi_

Ryan slammed the diary shut and threw it on the floor. He couldn't believe what he just read. Kelsi actually liked him! This was good. But what would happen if he told her he read her diary? She'd probably flip out and hate him and not like him anymore.

_Maybe I just won't tell her! _Ryan thought. _Yeah, I won't tell her! It doesn't matter…right?_

Kelsi came out of the bathroom, and Ryan jumped.

"What's wrong with you?" Kelsi asked.

"Nothing," Ryan said. "You look good, again." Ryan and Kelsi laughed. She had on a long sleeved purple shirt with a black cotton jumper on over it and some black boots.

"You ready to go?" she asked.

"Yeah, we'd better hurry though. Class starts in ten minutes." Ryan said, checking his watch. He grabbed Kelsi by the hand and they ran out, laughing.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

All day, Kelsi and Ryan were getting along great. In their classes together, they passed notes and whispered to each other and laughed, sometimes getting in trouble with the teachers. Ryan even got Kelsi and Brittany to sit with them at their table. Sharpay, who seemed especially grumpy today, turned up her nose and went to sit with her Drama Club friends.

"Ryan, can I talk to you for a second?" Troy asked. He stood up and gestured over to the other side of the cafeteria.

"Okay." Ryan stood and followed Troy over to a window on the other side of the cafeteria. "What's up?"

"When are you gonna ask Kelsi out?"

"Uh…I don't know…I thought, maybe like when, I mean, you know, I," Ryan stuttered. He hadn't really thought about it, much less planned too.

"Dude, right after lunch, you have English with her, right?"

"Yeah."

"Ask her then, you know, like through a note."

"But Troy, I…"

"No buts. Dude, what did we do all this for?" Troy gestured Ryan's clothes and hair. "We did this so you could impress Kelsi and ask her out. You've impressed her, so now you should ask her out. The year's gonna end soon. It's now or never."

"I guess you're right, Troy," Ryan sighed.

"How else are you gonna find out if Kelsi likes you or not?"

"Well, actually, I already know that she likes me."

"How'd you find that out?"

"I, uh, found her diary when she was, uh, changing in the bathroom and, uh, read it."

"Dude, why the heck did you do that?" Troy screamed.

"Quiet, quiet, don't scream. Yes, I did it, but I don't know why I did it. Sharpay's my twin sister, so maybe it's the little ounce of Sharpay in me."

"Highly probable."

"Look, I'll tell her, I'll just find the right moment to tell her, and when it comes up, I will."

"Okay. You promise?"

"Promise." Ryan shook hands with Troy and walked back to the table. "Where'd Kelsi go?" Kelsi wasn't at the table anymore.

"She said she was gonna go get a couple bags of cookies for us all. She ran out of punch too, so she went to get a refill," Chad said. Suddenly, they heard a loud scream and a crash. They all looked up to see Kelsi on the floor, covered in punch and cookie crumbs, and a bucket was on her head.

"Oh my gosh, Kelsi, are you okay?" Brittany cried. They all ran over to Kelsi, and helped her up. Gabriella yanked the bucket of Kelsi's head and smoothed her hair.

"I was walking back and all of sudden, there was this bucket in front of me and I tripped over it, and it splashed all over me. My punch dumped all over my chest and the cookies got on me, and, and…I don't know. The bucket wasn't there when I walked over to get the cookies and punch, but when I turned around and started walking back, it was."

"Somebody must've put it here on purpose then," Taylor said.

"The question is, who though?" Zeke asked.

"Excuse me," someone said. It was Principal Scott. "What's going on here?"

"Kelsi tripped over a bucket and fell and she got water and punch and cookies all over her."

"I don't have any janitors scheduled to clean up in here until after lunch. There wouldn't be any buckets in here," he sighed. "Well, also, I need to ask a favor. The cooks spilled tomato sauce and some meat and things in the back kitchen, and they need a student to help them. Will one of you help them out?"

"I'll do it Principal Scott!" Sharpay jumped up from the seat on the table next to them and smiled.

"Thank you Sharpay. I'll excuse you from your English class with Mrs. Bunker. Just go into the cafeteria when the bell rings." He walked off and out the doors. Sharpay smiled smugly at Kelsi and waltzed off through the doors leading into the kitchens.

"That girl is up to something." Taylor said, crossing her arms.

When the bell rang, Kelsi headed off to the bathroom like she did every day before English.

"I'll wait for you at the corner of the hallway," Ryan said. Kelsi smiled at him and went into the bathroom and reapplied her makeup and washed her hands. She popped a few mints into her mouth. Once she was done, she walked out to go meet Ryan, with a decision that if Ryan didn't ask her out by the end of the period, she would. But when she stepped outside the door, a large bucket full of chunky tomato sauce, meat, and who knows what else, fell on her head.

"Aaahhh!" Kelsi screamed. The substance went down her shirt and got into her boots and eyes. Chunks were stuck in her hair and ears. Some of it even got in her mouth! When she tried to walk away, she slipped in the puddle and fell down with a _splat_. "Oh my gosh, this is disgusting! Now Ryan will never go out with me!" she muttered to herself.

"Exactly," someone scoffed. Kelsi looked up to see Sharpay standing over her. "You pathetic composer wannabe. You thought you could go out with my brother and turn him against me and make him work for you instead of me? Well you thought wrong! Ryan works for me and only me! So stay away from him, because he's working for me, not you! If you don't stay away from him, you'll be sorry, 'cause nobody and I mean _nobody _messes with SHARPAY EVANS!" Kelsi jumped up and ran down the hall, little drops of red falling from her hair and scattering all over the floor.

"Sharpay! What is wrong with you?" Ryan screamed. "What did Kelsi ever do to you?"

"She was going to ruin my career, Ryan! If she took you away, there'd be nobody there to support me and get me up and running on Broadway!"

"Why do you need me anyway, Sharpay? You like having the spotlight all to yourself! At Lava Springs, you ditched me to win the talent show! You didn't need me then, so why do you need me now?"

"'Cause I realized I was wrong then and I want you to do this with me! Why are you defending Kelsi anyway?"

"Because I love her!"

"What?" Sharpay gasped in surprise.

"I've loved Kelsi since we met her in middle school. No matter what anybody did to her or said about her, I still loved her! And she loves me! Now, if you can't handle that, then I most definitely am not starting my career with you!" Ryan took off running down the hall, looking for Kelsi. He finally found her in the bathroom near the music room.

"Hey," he said, coming in.

"What are you doing in here? You're not a girl. And more importantly, what do you want?" Kelsi snapped.

"I came to see how you were doing."

"Don't know why you are, considering you're always on Sharpay's side. You probably were in on all these shenanigans she did to me today, and you're just pretending to like me 'cause you think it's funny to pick on me. So why don't you go and hang out with your stupid sister?" Kelsi glared at him, and then took a swig form her water bottle and swished it in her mouth before she spit into the sink.

"That's not true at all. I didn't know Sharpay was going to do any of the things she did today. I don't want to hurt you, I just…"

"Just what?" Kelsi asked, lifting her head out of the sink and wringing her hair she had been washing.

"Nothing."

"Come on, Ryan. Tell me."

"You're gonna laugh at me."

"No I won't. Just tell me."

"No."

"Ryan!"

"I wanna go out with you!" Ryan blurted out. He quickly covered his mouth with his hands, appalled at what he just said. Kelsi's mouth hung open in surprise. She quickly put some mints in her mouth and shut it, and then went into a stall to change.

"Turn around." Kelsi said. Ryan turned around and faced the door. "Look, I'm not stupid like Sharpay thinks I am, Ryan. I know better. Plenty of guys did this to me in middle school. They thought it'd be funny to toy with my heart 'cause they know I would like to have a guy like me but none of them ever did. So why should I believe you?"

"'Cause I'm not playing. Look at this." Ryan grabbed his journal out of his bag and slipped under Kelsi's stall door. "Page four."

"'_Dear Journal_," Kelsi read. "'_I'm really excited about tomorrow. I'm gonna be dressed up to try to impress Kelsi. The boys took me to the mall today to buy the clothes and stuff. I can't wait for tomorrow. I'm a little nervous, though. Kelsi might say no, which every other girl I've asked out says. But you never know. Gosh, I hope she says yes_."

"Turn the page," Ryan called.

"_Kelsi is the prettiest girl in the world. Her hair is like bouncy little ringlets of chocolate, cascading in waterfalls. Her blue eyes make me think of the ocean and the sky, sparkling brightly. Every time I see her, my heart soars. Everyday, I wake up thinking about Kelsi. When I go to sleep, I think about Kelsi. I like her so much. I hope one day she will like me as much as I like her._'" Kelsi emerged from the bathroom, dressed in her work out clothes, a white tank top and green sweatpants and jacket. "Is this true, Ryan?" she asked quietly, handing him the journal.

"Every word," Ryan put the journal on the ground and took Kelsi's hands in his. "I've liked you since the first day I met you, back in middle school. I wanted to stand up for you when you got made fun of, but every time I tried, Sharpay would give me this look and get really suspicious. I'm always afraid that people will make fun of me for liking you, 'cause, you know, we're so…different. But I'm ready to let my feelings out, thanks to the guys. They've helped me boost my confidence. And I've also realized I shouldn't care what people think. What matters most is if I'm happy with the way I am. I really wanna be with you Kelsi. I know it's almost the end of the year, but Troy told me it's now or never. So…will you go out with me and be my girlfriend?" Kelsi smiled and hugged Ryan and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"You don't know how long I've been waiting to hear that," she sighed. Ryan hugged her back and smiled down at her.

"So, is that a yes?" he chuckled as Kelsi playfully hit him.

"Of course!" Kelsi giggled and kissed Ryan on the cheek. "Come on, let's go." Ryan grabbed Kelsi's bag. They walked out of the bathroom hand in hand. They came around the corner and saw the gang standing at the front of a crowd of kids in front of the bathroom where Kelsi had gotten the gross stuff dumped on her.

"What's going on?" Kelsi asked, pulling Ryan to the front of the crowd with her.

"Sharpay's throwing a tantrum, and people gathered to watch," Brittany explained. Sharpay, indeed, was screaming and yelling, stomping her feet and throwing her arms around. Some of her drama friends were trying to calm her down, but she screamed louder every time they said something to her, so they backed away, slowly, into the crowd.

"I see you two are doing well," Taylor said, smiling and looking at them holding hands.

"Yeah, we're going out now," Ryan whispered to Troy.

"Alright, Ryan!" Chad yelled, giving Ryan a clap on the back. Suddenly, Sharpay stopped, turned, and looked where they were standing.

"You!" Sharpay screamed, pointing at Kelsi. "This is all your fault, Kelsi Nielson! My life is ruined now, thanks to you! I'm never going to be able to start my career on Broadway without, Ryan, now that you've stolen him from me!"

"Shar, calm down," Zeke said, trying to give Sharpay a one-armed hug. But she swatted his hand away.

"I knew this would happen!" she screamed at him. "Now Kelsi's got you on her side too! Great! Why don't you just leave me know Zeke and go run off with goody-two-shoes-little-Kelsi!"

"Sharpay, I wasn't…"

"Don't give me any of your lame excuses, Zeke Baylor!" Sharpay screamed, poking Zeke in the chest. "I know how the world works, don't think I don't! So just go run off with your little playmate! Have fun without me and leave me behind in the dust!" Zeke tried to say something to Sharpay again, but Kelsi held up a hand to stop him.

"It's okay, Zeke. I got this."

"Kelsi, what are you doing?" Ryan whispered in her ear.

"Trust me, I know what I'm doing," Kelsi whispered back. She walked out into the circle where Sharpay stood and took a deep breath.

"Look, Sharpay. It's hard for me to believe we've known each other since middle school and haven't found a way to get along. But I want you to get something straight through your thick skull," Kelsi's voice started to rise, a little anger in her voice each time she spoke. "I am not trying to steal Zeke away. We're just friends. We helped each other out on the dance committees back in high school and we just hang out as friends now. As for Ryan, we can't help it that we like each other." She looked over at Ryan and smiled shyly, who winked at her. She then turned back to Sharpay and continued.

"It stinks it took us this long to express our true feelings for each other – middle school to college. So, quoting someone we all know, 'It's now or never'." She glanced over at Troy and smiled. He smiled back at her and winked. "I never wanted to steal him from you or ruin your career. I just wanted him to go out with me and be my boyfriend. If you can't handle that, then you've got some serious issues. You're always used to getting what you want. Well, news flash, Sharpay! You don't always get what you want in the world! I wanted to be the cool girl, but I'm not, am I? I didn't want to be a pushover, but I was. I'm not anymore. You're not going to tell me what to do anymore! I've finally realized you're a spoiled brat who thinks she's the queen of everything, and I'm not gonna let that happen anymore! Because no one deserves to be treated that way! I'm not your servant any longer, Sharpay. So find your self a new one, you stupid Ice Princess!" Sharpay gasped and looked simply furious.

"Ryan! Did-did you just hear what this little creature said to me?"

"She's not a creature, her name's Kelsi," Ryan said defensively.

"What?" Sharpay squawked. Ryan stepped forward and put an arm around Kelsi.

"Her name is Kelsi. I'm sick of you always being mean to her, Shar. I know we're twins and twins tell each other everything, but I kept my feelings for Kelsi a secret from you all these years. I was always afraid of what you would say and do to me, and I was afraid that everyone else would make fun of me. But, thanks to Troy, I realized I shouldn't care what people think of me, as long as I'm happy. He also taught me you should only care what your friends think of you. And my friends think it's great that I and Kelsi are together. So, if you're gonna act this way to Kelsi, then I will _not_ start on Broadway with you." Sharpay's mouth hung open in shock. Ryan had never spoken to her like this.

"But-but-you're _my _brother! You work for me and me only!"

"Not anymore. I'm going with Kelsi. So have a nice life, Sharpay. You've always wanted the spotlight to yourself. Now you've got it." Sharpay stood there, flabbergasted. She sputtered and tried to say something, but ended up shrieking in anger, and stomped away. Everyone watched her go, and then they all looked back at Ryan. Suddenly, someone started clapping. Ryan and Kelsi turned to see Troy clapping his hands. Gabriella followed suit, and then Chad and Taylor did, then Zeke, then Brittany. Soon, everyone in the hall was clapping. Chad started a chant, and soon everybody joined in:

"Ryan! Kelsi! Ryan! Kelsi!"


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey Ryan!" Kelsi opened her dorm door after hearing a knock. She gave him a quick hug and then opened the door wider, gesturing inside. "I'm almost ready. You wanna come in and just sit down?"

"Sure," Ryan said. He closed the door and sat down at Kelsi's desk chair. Then he laughed at her bulletin board. "Hey, I like your pictures." Kelsi had pinned up pictures of her and Ryan. There was one of them at lunch together, one of them at the park, one at the movies, one of them kissing, one at the fountain, and some silly ones as well. Kelsi laughed too as she brushed her hair.

"I never had anything up there before, but those pictures were something that I really liked, so I put them up."

"Good idea," Ryan said. He then noticed her purple diary notebook lying on the desk. "Kelsi, is this, um…your…eh, diary, here?" Ryan asked holding up the notebook.

"Yes, just don't read it please," she sighed, slipping on her shoes. "I really don't like it when people invade my privacy." Ryan gulped. Kelsi looked up at him questioningly. "Ryan, will you come sit here next to me please?" She patted the bed next to her, her eyebrows furrowed in concern. Ryan sighed and got up from the chair and sat down. Kelsi then laid her hand on top of his and squeezed it. "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing, Kels, really," he sighed. He turned his head away from Kelsi. He really couldn't stand the pain of thinking of losing her, all because he read her diary. Kelsi put her hand under Ryan's chin and turned his head around to face her.

"Ryan, I want you to know something: no matter what, I will always like you. I want us to be completely honest with each other about everything. I never want there to be secrets between us. Will you please tell me?"

"It's really bad, Kelsi."

"How bad? You haven't been cheating on me, have you?"

"God, no! I would never hurt you like that! Never! It's just…" Ryan sighed. "It's really difficult for me to say. I've been keeping it a secret since the day we became a couple."

"Really? 'Cause, I've been keeping a secret too."

"Seriously?" Ryan asked, his eyebrows rose. Kelsi nodded. "What is it?"

"If I tell you mine, will you tell me yours?" Ryan nodded. "Okay, hold on." Kelsi got up and went to her closet. She pulled out a thick binder, labeled _Wedding_. She brought it over to the bed and sat down.

"Whose wedding is this, Kelsi?" Ryan asked, gesturing to the notebook.

"Ours," Kelsi sighed. She opened the book to reveal a page with pink writing on it that said _The Wedding of Ryan Evans and Kelsi Nielsen_. She flipped through, but instead of pictures, there were clippings of wedding bouquets, brides dresses, tuxes, grooms men tuxes, bride's maids dresses, wedding cakes, and decorations. At the very back, she had taken a picture of Ryan dressed in a tux at school play and her in a white bridesmaid dress and photo-shopped them into one picture. "Ever since high school, I've had this. I buy wedding magazines and take out the pictures of the things I'd like at my wedding. It's kind of weird, isn't it?"

"Not really," Ryan said. Kelsi turned to him, her eyes wide. "To tell the truth, I've been thinking about us getting married too," Ryan said. "There's no one I'd rather be with than you, Kelsi."

"You really mean it?" Kelsi said.

"Every word," Ryan said, grabbing her hand. "Now that you've told me your secret, I'm gonna tell you mine," Ryan took a deep breath and then spoke.

"Remember when Sharpay pushed you into the fountain last month?"

Kelsi nodded.

"Well, when we came back here, and you were changing, I found your diary, and kind of, well, um, read it." Ryan then sprang up from the bed and pulled the desk chair in front of him. _Safety first_ he thought.

"Ryan Dominic Evans, why did you do that?" Kelsi screamed.

"Kelsi, please, calm down. Listen, I was so nervous that day, and you read my journal, you saw how much I like you. When I saw your diary, I couldn't help it. I wanted to know if you liked me as much as I liked you. I told Troy, and I said it could be the ounce of Sharpay in me."

"That still didn't give you an excuse to read my diary!" Kelsi was on her feet, facing Ryan. "How could you? You took my private property and read it! I keep my inner most thoughts and secrets in there! Why did you betray me like that Ryan? I thought you liked me!"

"I do like you Kels!" Ryan said. "Please, just hear me out!" Ryan waited for Kelsi to calm down. She finally sat down on her bed and crossed her arms, frowning.

"Alright, speak." Ryan pushed the desk chair aside and walked over to Kelsi. He kneeled down in front of her and took her hands in his.

"Look, ever since I first laid eyes on you, I've liked you. I know I was only eleven, but something just hit me and told me 'she's the one'. When I was finally friends with the guys, I found three friends I could confess my feelings to and they wouldn't tell and wouldn't judge me. They finally helped me realize that I should just go and tell you that I like you. I felt so insecure because I was always unsure if you liked me. When I saw it lying there, I just had to know. I know what I did was wrong, and I'm really, _really _sorry. So will you please forgive me, Kels?" Kelsi sighed and slowly pulled her hands out of Ryan's. She placed a hand on his shoulder and gave him a small smile.

"I see your point. And now that I think about it, it's not that bad. You didn't really do anything wrong. I know you didn't mean to do it to invade my privacy. So, yes, I forgive you, Ryan." Ryan grinned and picked Kelsi up and spun her around the room. Kelsi laughed as Ryan set her down. "You're one crazy boy!" she said, playfully shoving him.

"I know!" Ryan laughed. "So, you ready to go?" He gave Kelsi his arm and gestured to the door.

"Yep." Kelsi turned off the lights and walked out the door with Ryan, shutting the door behind her with a snap.

Brittany waited for Kelsi and Ryan to go downstairs before she crept over to her and Kelsi's room. She unlocked the door and quietly slipped inside. She flicked on the light and walked over to her dresser. She pulled out a sleeveless, very low cut red dress and put it on. She pulled her hair into a flirty hairstyle and put some sparkly sandals on. She stood in front of the mirror and smiled at herself.

"Ryan Evans," she laughed. "Tonight, you will be mine!"

Ryan pulled into a parking lot in front of a fancy restaurant and helped Kelsi out and walked up with her to the entrance.

"Welcome to Ruby Palace," the usher said. "How many in your party tonight?"

"Just two, please," Ryan responded.

"This way please." He led Ryan and Kelsi to a table in the back near the bathrooms. "Your server will be with you shortly. Enjoy your meal." He placed the menus on the table and bowed, then walked off.

"Ryan, this place is amazing!" Kelsi sighed. "How can you afford this? You didn't have to go through all this trouble just for me."

"I got a job after school selling antiques. And trust me, it was no trouble at all." He smiled and Kelsi laughed.

"Hello, my name is Kim. I'll be your server tonight." A lady dressed in a crisp white button down shirt and a black ankle length skirt walked up to their table. "May I start you off with something to drink?"

"I'll have water please," Ryan told Kim.

"I'll have an Ice-Tea," Kelsi said. Kim scribbled down the drink orders down and nodded.

"I'll be back in a minute with your drinks." She walked away and sure enough was back in a minute. Because Ryan had picked a fancy restaurant, the meal consisted of courses. For appetizers, Kelsi and Ryan each ordered a salad with no onions and ranch dressing. Kelsi ordered a bowl of Cream-of-Tomato soup, and Ryan order Broccoli-Cheese soup for their soup orders. For dinner, Kelsi ordered grilled chicken with a side of steamed veggies, and Ryan ordered steak with a side of rice and veggies.

"Ryan, you are too nice to me!" Kelsi smiled, eating the last spoonful of her Cream-of-Tomato soup.

"You deserve it," Ryan said, wiping his mouth. "I only want to make you happy."

"You're doing a pretty good job!" Kelsi laughed. Ryan laughed too and then leaned over.

"Guess where we're going for dessert?" he asked mysteriously.

"Where?" Kelsi wondered, her eyebrows crinkling.

"You're favorite," Ryan hinted.

"Dairy Queen!" Kelsi gasped. "Ryan, you seriously are the best boyfriend ever!"

"I know." Ryan winked and laughed with Kelsi. Soon, their dinner arrived, and everything was delicious. Kelsi laughed when Ryan smeared steak-sauce on his chin, and Ryan sprinkled some rice in her hair.

"I'm so getting you back for that!" Kelsi giggled, brushing the rice out. "You aren't allowed to share any of my ice-cream with me!"

"Kelsi!" Ryan whined. They laughed and Ryan stood up. "I'll be right back, I have to use the restroom."

"Don't be long!" Kelsi giggled. Ryan winked at her and walked off.

Brittany quietly slipped into Ruby Palace and scanned the room for Kelsi and Ryan. She spotted them over by the bathrooms, Ryan walking over to them and Kelsi finishing some steamed veggies. She slinked over, ducking low, so Kelsi wouldn't notice her, and hid behind the men's bathroom door. Ryan emerged a few minutes later, and she grabbed him and spun him around.

"Brittany! What are you doing here?" he asked, smiling at his girlfriend's best friend.

"I came to see the handsomest boy in the world," Brittany whispered, stepping closer to Ryan.

"Oh, your boyfriend? I've never met him. What's his name-," Ryan was cut off by Brittany covering his mouth with her hand.

"I don't have a boyfriend," she breathed. She smiled up at Ryan and tapped his nose with her finger.

"Oh, um, then uh, are you on a date?" Ryan asked nervously, backing up a little away from Brittany. He didn't really like how she was flirting with him. Then noticed her outfit; she was wearing a sleeveless, very, very low cut red dress. Her hair was pulled back into a flirty ponytail and she had on sparkling silver sandals. Her make-up consisted of very glossy pink lip-gloss, flirty silver eye-shadow, and rosy blush. Her eyelashes were thick with mascara. Ryan gulped and took another step back.

"Where you going handsome?" Brittany smiled, placing her hands on his shoulders, pulling him closer to her.

"This is getting a little uncomfortable, Brittany," Ryan said, frowning nervously. Then it dawned on him what Brittany had just said. "Me? Whoa, whoa, whoa, Brittany. You possibly can't like me. Kelsi's your best friend. And I'm her boyfriend!"

"So? Who says I had to tell Kelsi I like you? And there's no ring on your finger, so you're not taken," Brittany laughed.

"Look, Brittany, I like you, but not in that way. You're nice, but I like Kelsi, not you. So if you don't mind, I'm just gonna leave, and go tell Kelsi about this and we're gonna leave, and I'm pretty sure she won't talk to you anymore, 'cause I most certainly am not." Ryan pulled Brittany's arms off him and tried to walk away, but Brittany put her hands on his shoulders and pulled him closer to her again.

"Come on, we both know you don't want Kelsi. You want me. So come on, let's you and me get out of here and go have some fun." Brittany smiled and began leaning in towards Ryan's lips. Ryan, shocked, didn't know what to do. Brittany planted her lips on Ryan's. Ryan closed his eyes for a moment, forgetting who he was kissing. When he snapped backed to reality, he put his hands on Brittany's shoulders to try and push her off. But suddenly, the kiss was interrupted by a scream.

"Ryan! Brittany? How the-what the-? How could _you_?" It was Kelsi. She looked utterly shocked and on the verge of tears. Ryan looked at Brittany and pushed her off himself.

"Kelsi, this isn't what it looks like!" Ryan spluttered. "You see, I-,"

"Save it, Ryan!" Kelsi cried. Tears slowly began to drip down her cheeks. She turned to Brittany. "I thought you were my friend! But all this time, you were using me to get to Ryan! I can't believe you! You backstabbing liar! We're so not friend anymore! And Ryan!" Kelsi turned to Ryan and saw him step back, a look of fear on his face. "I thought you liked me! I thought you _loved_ me! But I guess I was wrong! All this time, you were cheating on me with Brittany! I can't believe you! That's it! We're-we're through!" Kelsi turned on her heel and ran off, her head in her hands, crying hysterically.

"Kelsi! Wait!" Ryan cried. He turned and glared at Brittany. "Thanks a lot." Ryan took off after Kelsi, stopping briefly to put cash on their table. Brittany glared after Ryan and hollered

"You will be mine, Ryan Evans! You and Kelsi aren't meant to be! Kelsi is worthless!"

Kelsi ran out of Ruby Palace still crying. She ran down into the parking lot and stopped at Ryan's car. She leaned against the passenger door and cried, her body shaking uncontrollably. Kelsi wiped her tears away and dug in her purse for her cell phone. She pulled it out and punched the number two and pressed it to her ear, crying as it rang. After three rings, it picked up.

"Hey, Kelsi!" Gabriella's voice rang out. "How's the-?" she stopped, realizing Kelsi was crying. "Kelsi! Honey, what's wrong?"

"Ry-Ryan was che-cheating on me! With _Brittany_!" Kelsi sobbed. "I caught him and her by the bathroom. I heard her say 'let's get out of here and have some fun' and I saw them _kissing_! Oh, Gabby, why does this always happen to me?"

"Kelsi, sweetie, calm down. Where are you?" Gabriella asked, deeply concerned.

"I'm in the parking lot at Ruby Palace," Kelsi choked, trying to hold back tears.

"Taylor and I'll be there in five minutes. Don't go anywhere, okay?" Gabriella said. Kelsi could hear Taylor in the background, asking questions, and the jingling of keys.

"Okay," Kelsi sighed. "Bye." She hung up the phone and walked through the parking lot to the sidewalk. She stood there, shivering as the wind blew. As she stood shivering, she suddenly felt a warm pair of arms wrap themselves tightly around her. She looked down at the arms, seeing them covered in a dark jacket, then turned her head to see Ryan leaning his head on her shoulder. He saw her looking and smiled a little.

"Hey," he said.

"What the heck do you want, you cheater?" Kelsi cried. She pushed Ryan off of her and spun around to face him.

"Just listen to me, please," Ryan sighed. "That wasn't what it looked like. You see-," but Kelsi cut him off.

"Oh, that wasn't you making out with who I thought was one of my best friends? 'Cause it sure looked like that. I heard her say to you 'come on, we both know you don't want Kelsi. You want me. So come on, let's you and me get out of here and go have some fun,' and I saw her kiss you and you just stood there and put your hands on her shoulders! Was it nice, Ryan? Did you like it? I bet you did, so just go run off with your girlfriend!" She turned away and saw Gabriella and Taylor pulling up to the curb. Gabriella stopped the car and Taylor threw the passenger door open and scooted over so Kelsi could get in. Kelsi began walking over, but Ryan grabbed her wrist.

"Kelsi-,"

"GO AWAY! I NEVER WANNA SEE YOU AGAIN!" Kelsi cried facing him as fresh tears dripped down her cheeks. She flung her wrist out of Ryan's grasp and ran to the car. She jumped inside and slammed the door shut. Gabriella pulled away and drove off as Ryan looked after the car, grief stricken.

"Here, Kelsi, you can stay in our room so you don't have to see Brittany anymore, okay?" Gabriella said, opening her and Taylor's dorm room door and leading Kelsi inside. Kelsi nodded and flopped down on Gabriella's bed, curling into a ball.

"We'll go get your things, Kelsi. Do you have your keys?" Taylor asked, sitting down on the bed next to Kelsi patting her on the back.

"Yeah, here," Kelsi whispered, reaching into her purse. She pulled out a key ring with two keys on it, and a sparkly key chain that said 'Kelsi'. "The purple one is my dorm key. Thanks guys."

"Don't mention it, Kelsi," Gabriella said, smiling at her and giving her friend a kiss on the cheek. "Just make yourself at home. We have some spare PJ's in the closet, and there's some chocolate-marshmallow ice cream in the mini fridge." She and Taylor walked out and began walking down the stairs.

"Can you believe, Ryan?" Taylor asked, shaking her head.

"No, I can't," Gabriella said, also shaking her head. "I thought he was better than that, but I guess not."

"I always thought he was the angel twin and Sharpay was the devil twin, but I guess they both are. Who saw this coming?" Taylor opened the door at the end of the hall and walked through the grass to the building across from theirs.

"I certainly didn't, and none of the guys did either. This is worse than anything we've all gone through. It's like all the bad stuff that happened to us in high school combined times ten," Gabriella stated. "Poor Kelsi. For once in her life, she was really, _really_ happy, and Ryan had to go and ruin it all. I feel so bad for her." Gabriella and Taylor had reached Kelsi's dorm room. They unlocked it and went inside. Luckily, Brittany wasn't inside.

"Can you get some boxes from the dumpster, Tay?" Gabriella asked. Taylor nodded and returned a few minutes later with an armload of boxes. She and Gabriella began packing up Kelsi's things inside them, stuffing them to the brim.

"Do you think she stills wants these?" Taylor held up pictures of Kelsi and Ryan together in various places.

"We'll take them for her, just in case," Gabriella sighed. Gabriella moved onto the closet and found a sleeping bag and a wagon. She carried both out and began stacking the boxes on top of the wagon and placed the sleeping bag on top.

"I think that's all of Kelsi's things," Taylor said, coming out of the bathroom with Kelsi's toiletries. She stuffed them in the top box and surveyed the room.

"Yeah, that's everything. Let's get going." Gabriella pulled the wagon towards the door and flung it open to find Brittany about to unlock the door with her own key.

"What are you two doing in my room?" she asked, glaring at them.

"We came to get Kelsi's things," Taylor said angrily, stepping forward. She placed her hands on her hips and glared back at Brittany. "I can't believe you. All this time Kelsi trusted you with her innermost secrets and shared a room with you and you pretended to be her friend, all so you could get the guy she liked first. You truly are a backstabbing liar, and a brat." Taylor slapped Brittany across the face really hard and pushed past her. "Come on, Gabby. We have to get back to our _friend_ Kelsi and make sure she's okay." Gabriella stared at Brittany as she looked after Taylor and then back at her.

"What do you want, Geeky Gabby?" Brittany growled. Gabriella frowned and too gave Brittany a hearty slap across the face. She turned up her nose and marched after Taylor and into the elevator.

"That's Ms. Geeky Gabby to you," Gabriella scoffed as the elevator doors closed, leaving Brittany standing there with her mouth open.


	6. Chapter 6

After Gabriella and Taylor arrived back at the dorm with Kelsi's things, she was already asleep on their couch. They stacked her boxes in the corner and went to sleep themselves. In the morning, when they got up for school, Kelsi was still sleeping. Gabriella woke her and asked her if she was coming down to school with them, and Kelsi mumbled that she didn't feel good and rolled over. Gabriella and Taylor looked at each other and shrugged, and left for school.

It turned out that Ryan was doing the same thing, reported by Zeke, who shared a room with him in the boys building. Apparently, he came back to the dorm late and wouldn't talk to Zeke and shut himself in the bathroom. Zeke heard the shower turn on and Ryan crying. Later, he came out dressed in sweatpants and a white muscle t-shirt and climbed under the covers and immediately fell asleep. When Zeke asked him if he was coming to school that morning, Ryan replied that he didn't feel good and rolled over. Zeke had patted him on the back and left. The whole gang was worried about them.

At lunch that day, when Gabriella, Troy, Chad, Taylor, and Zeke sat down to lunch, Sharpay began to walk over, and everyone except Zeke got up and left and sat another table.

"Why is everyone turning into such jerks at the end of the year?" Chad asked, placing his tray down on the table. He slowly picked up his burger and took a bite, his eyes glazed with concern.

"I don't know, man," Troy replied, sipping his fruit punch. "First Sharpay, then Brittany, then Ryan. We thought they were all good people, but they didn't turn out to be in the end I guess."  
>"I really thought Shar had changed." Gabriella poked at her salad, pushing the croutons around. "But then she tried to go and sabotage Kelsi's chances with Ryan." Gabriella shook her head and stuffed a cookie in her mouth.<p>

"Out of all of them, I didn't think Ryan would betray anyone like he did," Taylor commented, slowly chewing her turkey sandwich. "He always seemed like a nice and caring person."

"Hence the word _seemed_," Troy pointed out, pointing at Taylor with a fry. "We thought all three of them were good people, but that's just what it seemed like. And two of them were in Drama Club since, like, birth, so they knew how to pull it off. Dude, this is seriously messed up." He dipped his fry in ketchup and chewed it up.

"How the heck are we gonna fix this mess?" Gabriella asked, swallowing her water.

"Who the heck knows?" Chad asked, grumbling at his applesauce. Suddenly, the PA system crackled to life.

"Attention students, attention please," Principle Scott's voice rang out. "I have an important announcement to make. Today is sign up day for the school's Annual End-of-the-Year Talent Show. The talent show will be this Friday during the last period of the day. Performers will come to the auditorium during the period before last to set up their acts, and then the classes will come at the last period to watch the show. To sign up, please come to the front office and sign your name and talent on the clipboard. Thank-you and have a good day."

The gang turned to each other and smiled.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" they all asked at the same time.

Kelsi slowly opened her eyes and looked around.

"Where am I?" she said aloud. But then she remembered last night and how she had discovered Ryan was cheating on her with Brittany, her now ex-BFF and she was staying in Gabriella and Taylor's room now. Kelsi glanced at the clock on the desk: 1:22 pm. She groaned, realizing she had slept most of the day and Gabriella and Taylor would be back in two and half hours. Sighing, she got up and walked over to the window and parted the curtains. It was raining outside, the raindrops slowly beating a soothing rhythm on the window pane. Kelsi sighed sadly and turned on the radio underneath the window.

"Don't know where to start/Something ain't going right/Feel it in my soul cause I've tried, oh baby/Tried to keep you satisfied/Please don't cry/I just think we both need time/I just feel that we are in the same room/But living two worlds apart/And its causing too much pain," the boy on the radio sang out. As Kelsi sank onto the couch, she froze and looked at the radio.

"That's Travis Garland, from NLT!" she whispered. "This was my and Ryan's favorite song to listen to together! We said if we ever got married, this would be our song to dance to together, because it's what we'd never do to each other." Kelsi went over to the radio and sat next to it, like it was a friend giving her comforting words. As the chorus came in with all the boys singing, Kelsi quietly sang along.

"(She said) 'Baby can you please just stay /It ain't too late to work this thing out'/ (I said) 'Girl this ain't easy for me/At least the truth is coming out'/ (She said) 'Why can't we make up like the last time? /I'm just afraid to hear you say go'/ (I said) 'Baby I'm sorry/I think its time we let go'."

"Baby don't leave don't leave don't leave/Tell me you'll stay, can you stay, can you stay?," the female voice sang sadly. Kelsi felt like she had been punched in the gut when the girl started singing, 'cause it reminded her of the way Ryan begged her to take him back last night. Kelsi took a ragged deep breath as she began crying all over again, the memories of last night flooding back.

"(I gotta leave, gotta leave, gotta leave) cause/I think its time we let go." Kelsi sang along, tears rushing down her face as the boys sang together again.

"See these teardrops falling from your eyes (from your eyes)/That don't change my mind, oh baby (mind, oh, oh, oh, oh)/Please don't make things more difficult than they gotta be (then they gotta be)/I can't take no more (no more) this is killing me/Every time I look at you /I see more reason for me to leave you/And its causing me too much pain, yeah."

"You speak the truth, Kevin McHale," Kelsi choked through her tears. She looked up at the ceiling and cried harder as she thought, "Oh, Ryan? Why?"

Ryan rolled off his bed and hit the ground with a loud thud.

"Ow!" Ryan cried, slowly getting up. He rubbed the spot on his forehead where it hit the ground and looked at the digital clock on his nightstand: 1:25 pm.

"Well I pretty much wasted the whole day," he groaned. "Guess I'll just listen to some music." He turned the radio on his desk on and sank into the chair next to it.

"(She said) She said 'Baby can you please just stay (just stay)/It ain't too late to work this thing out'/ (I said) I said 'Girl this ain't easy for me/At least the truth is coming out'/ (She said) 'Why can't we make up like the last time? (make up like the last time)/I'm just afraid to hear you say go (say go)'/ (I said) "Baby I'm sorry (oh)/I think its time we let go'/ (Don't let it go)." Ryan shot up, his eyes wide as her realized who the boys were singing on the radio.

"NLT? 'She Said, I Said'? Oh my gosh, this is my and Kelsi's song!" He leaned forward towards the radio, as if expecting it to talk to him. He began to sing along as the song continued.

"Baby don't leave (Baby don't leave) don't leave don't leave/Tell me you'll stay, can you stay, (oh I gotta) can you stay." Ryan knew that was the sad girlfriend singing, with NLT singing the background vocals. Suddenly, all the memories of last night came flooding back to him, and he felt his heart tighten.

"That girl-she's me last night," he choked as a tear rolled down his cheek. Ryan sat silently as the song continued.

"I gotta leave, gotta leave, gotta leave 'cause (oh)/I think its time we let go." NLT sang.

"Baby don't leave don't leave don't leave (oh, oh, oh, oh)/Tell me you'll stay, can you stay, can you stay (woo, oh)." Then girl sang again, with NLT singing background vocals behind her again.

"I gotta leave gotta leave gotta leave cause/I think its time we let go (time that we let gooooo…)/ 'Baby can you please just stay (just stay)/It ain't too late to (oh) work this thing out (woo)'/I said 'Girl this ain't easy for me/At least the truth is coming out'/ (She said) (she said) 'Why can't we make up like the last time? (make up like the last time)/I'm just afraid to hear you (say no) say go (say go)'/I said 'Baby I'm sorry but/I think its time we let go (ohhh)'." Even though he was crying harder and faster now, Ryan still sang along with NLT.

"Baby don't leave don't leave don't leave (I gotta leave)/Tell me you'll stay, can you stay, (I gotta leave) can you stay," Ryan cried/sang in a higher voice.

"I gotta leave, gotta leave, gotta leave (I gotta leave, I gotta leave) cause/I think its time we let go (no, no, no, no)," Ryan sang, weeping hopelessly now. "Baby don't leave don't leave don't leave (I gotta leave)/Tell me you'll stay (I gotta leave) you'll stay you'll stay (I can't stay) (I can't stay)/I gotta leave gotta leave gotta leave cause/I think its time we let go." Ryan whispered 'go' as the song ended. He clicked the radio off and sank down to the floor, crying into his hands. He leaned back against the wall and banged his head on it.

"Oh God, why do you hate me?" Ryan cried, looking up at the ceiling. He put his head on his knees and covered it with his arms, shaking as he cried. "Kelsi, please come back to me! I miss you so much!" He was crying so loudly, he didn't hear the door open or Zeke lean down in front of him. When Zeke touched his arm, Ryan cried

"Kelsi?" When he saw it was Zeke, he looked a little crestfallen. "Oh, hey Zeke," Ryan sniffed, wiping his eyes. "How-how was class today?"

"Ryan, you okay, Dude? You look pretty messed up," Zeke commented, looking at Ryan with concern. "Does this have anything to do with why you came back last night and took a shower crying and went to bed without talking to me?"

"Yes!" Ryan cried, gripping his head with his hands. "Last night, Brittany kissed me at Ruby Palace while I was on a date there with Kelsi, and for some reason beyond my comprehension, I kissed her back sort of, and Kelsi saw us and thought I was cheating on her and broke up with me. I tried explaining to her, but she screamed at me and told me she never wanted to see me again! Oh God, Zeke, what am I gonna do? I can't go on living like this! I can't stand having Kelsi mad at me, and she won't talk to me at all so I can explain! How do I fix this?"

"Well, there is one way you can fix this man." He turned around and pulled a flier out of his back-pack and handed it to Ryan. "The Annual End-of-the-Year Talent Show. Sing Kelsi a song about how much you miss her and how sorry you are."

Ryan skimmed the flier, then looked up at Zeke with hope in his eyes. "You think this'll work?"

"Totally, Man. Chad already went to the office and signed you and all us guys up to perform a song as a band, but all the credit will go to you. And the girls are gonna get Kelsi to come to the talent show and sit in the front row. Trust me, this _will _help, maybe a little or maybe a lot, but it will." Zeke smiled at Ryan and pulled him up on his feet. "Now come on, we gotta go practice. The guys are waiting in the band room for us."

"Alright, let's go. And thanks Zeke, for cheering me up a little." Ryan smiled softly, then walked out the door, Zeke right behind him.

"Score!" Zeke whispered, punching the air with his fist as he closed the door behind him.

"Gabs, Tay, please! Let me go back to our room!" Kelsi cried, struggling as Taylor and Gabriella pulled her down the hall to the line waiting outside the auditorium.

"No way, Kelsi," Taylor said matter-of-factly. "It's bad enough that you've been cooped up inside the dorm this past week. We're taking you to see this talent show so you'll be able to have some fun and forget your trouble for a while."

"Yeah, come on, Kelsi, it'll be fun!" Gabriella smiled and took Kelsi's hand to pull her inside the auditorium.

"I'm so getting you guys for this later," Kelsi grumbled, willing herself to be pulled down the aisle, Taylor behind her.

"Ah! Here we are!" Taylor stopped Gabriella at the front row and gestured to three seats roped off with a sign taped over each one that said 'RESERVED'.

"Why do we have reserved seats?" Kelsi asked as she pulled the sign off her chair and sat down between Taylor and Gabriella.

"Oh, we have friends in the show," Gabriella said mysteriously.

"Who?" Kelsi looked back and forth from Taylor to Gabriella as they smirked at each other.

"Oh, nobody really, just someone from class." Taylor swatted away Kelsi's words with a jaunty flip of the hand and settled back into her seat.

"Guys-," but Kelsi never got to ask her question, because the lights dimmed, and Principal Scott came out onstage to start the show.

So the show went on, with Principal Scoot starting it by singing a song with the other teachers, then a kid doing magic tricks, and other acts of various sorts. After an hour and a half, Principal Scott came on once again to announce another act.

"And now, for the final act of the evening, we have a musical performance, where four of our boys will not only sing, but play the instruments as well. I give you Troy Bolton on drums and background vocals, Zeke Baylor on bass, Chad Danforth on electric guitar, and Ryan Evans on keyboard and lead vocals, performing 'Can't Have You' by the Jonas Brothers! Take it away boys!" Principal Scott stepped offstage as the curtain rose, revealing the boys standing with their instruments under blue lights. Kelsi's mouth dropped open in shock and she looked over at Gabriella and Taylor, who were smiling at her. She looked at them, a look of grief on her face.

"Why does he keep torturing me?" she asked.

"He's not going to. Just watch," Gabriella whispered pointing at Ryan. Kelsi turned back to the stage as Ryan got up and took the mic in front of him out of its stand.

"Hey guys," Ryan said, scanning the crowd. "Before we start, I wanted to say a few things. I know a lot of you all are either married, engaged, or have a boyfriend or girlfriend. Well, for most of my life, I've never had a girlfriend. I've liked the same girl since middle school when I met her. And this year, we were finally able to get together. But then her friend, who liked me all along and stabbed my girlfriend in the back, went and ruined it all by kissing me. And my girlfriend broke up with me cause I didn't stop her now ex-friend from kissing me at first, and because it looked like I was cheating on her. I've missed this whole week just so I didn't have to see her. But right now, I know she's here with her two good friends, and I just wanna say, I'm sorry, Kelsi. I wasn't cheating on you, and I'm sorry I didn't stop Brittany from kissing me. I hope you'll forgive me after you hear the rest of what I have to say. Thank-you." Ryan put the mic back in its stand as the audience applauded. Ryan sat down and adjusted the mic so everyone could hear him sing.

"You warned me that you were gonna leave  
>I never thought you would really go<br>I was blind but baby now I see  
>Broke your heart but now I know<br>That I was bein' such a fool (oooh)  
>And that I didn't deserve you (oooh)<p>

I don't wanna fall asleep  
>'Cause I don't know if I'll get up<br>And I don't wanna cause a scene  
>But I'm dyin' without your love<br>Begging to hear your voice  
>Tell me you love me too<br>'Cause I'd rather just be alone  
>If I know that I can't have you<p>

Lookin' at the letter you that you left  
>(the letter that you left, will I ever get you back?)<br>Wondering if I'll ever get you back  
>(oohaap, ooh ahh, oohaap, ooh ahh)<br>Dreamin' about when I'll see you next  
>(When will I see you next? Will I ever get you back?)<br>Knowing that I never will forget  
>(I won't forget, I won't forget)<br>That I was bein' such a fool (oooh)  
>And That I still don't deserve you (oooh)<p>

I don't wanna fall asleep  
>'Cause I don't know if I'll get up<br>And I don't wanna cause a scene  
>'Cause I'm dyin' without your love, yeah<br>Begging to hear your voice  
>Tell me you love me too<br>'Cause I'd rather just be alone  
>If I know that I can't have you<p>

So tell me what we're fighting for  
>'Cause we know that truth means so much more<br>'Cause you would if you could, don't lie  
>'Cause I give everything that I've got left<br>To show you I mean what I have said  
>I know I was such a fool<br>But I can't live without you

Don't wanna fall asleep  
>Don't know if I'll get up<br>I don't wanna cause a scene  
>But I'm dyin' without your love<br>Begging to hear your voice  
>Tell me you love me too<br>'Cause I'd rather just be alone  
>If I know that I can't have you, yeah<p>

Don't wanna fall asleep (don't wanna fall asleep)  
>'Cause I don't know if I'll get up (who knows if I'll get up)<br>I don't wanna cause a scene  
>'Cause I'm dyin' without your love, yeah<br>Begging to hear your voice (let me hear your voice)  
>Tell me you love me too (tell me you love me too)<br>'Cause I'd rather just be alone  
>If I know that I can't have you"<p>

The audience jumped to their feet and cheered, clapping their hands and whistling and shouting. The guys smiled as they walked to the front of the stage. They grabbed each other's hands and took a bow. When he stood back up, Ryan grabbed the mic and spoke.

"Thanks, everyone. And, Kelsi," he looked down at her standing up, her eyes wide with admiration. He kneeled down, took her hand and looked her in the eyes. "I'm so, so sorry. I hope you forgive me." He wiped his eyes, stood up, and ran offstage with the guys.


	7. Chapter 7

Ryan and the guys were backstage high-fiving each other, but Ryan wasn't to into it.

"Ryan, Dude, come on, we played an awesome show!" Chad smiled.

"Yeah, Man, I think the Jonas Brothers would be proud," Troy laughed. Ryan laughed to, but looked down at the ground, still apparently sad.

"Ryan, come on, it's gonna be okay," Zeke said, putting his hand on Ryan's shoulder and giving him a little shake.

"But don't you get it Zeke? 'Cause I'd rather just be alone if I know that I can't have you'. I seriously feel that way about Kelsi. She means the world to me. If she doesn't want me, I'm gonna live alone and die alone."

"Yo, gf's, twelve o'clock." Chad nudged Troy and pointed. They all looked to see Gabriella, Taylor, and Kelsi walking towards them.

"Hey guys! That song was great!" Gabriella smiled. She gave all the guys big hugs.

"Yeah, I bet Kevin Jonas would be proud of you, Chad, the way you worked that guitar!" Taylor laughed, hugging her boyfriend. Chad laughed and gave her a hug.

"Whoa! Is that-Sharpay?" Troy cried, looking at the entrance to backstage. They all turned and saw Sharpay, standing in the doorway. Her hair was messy, sticking up in various places. She had dark circles under her eyes and her eyes were a little red, as were her cheeks, like she'd been crying. She was wearing some old, baggy sweatpants and a ripped up T-shirt. She spotted them and walked over.

"Hi guys," she said quietly. They all muttered hi's back before Sharpay gave Zeke a big hug. "Great job, honey."

"Shar, what's wrong with you?" Zeke asked as he pulled away. "You don't look so good."

"I was in my apartment in my PJ's, 'cause I didn't feel up to coming to school today…actually the whole week, cause I felt like I'd lost a battle trying to break Ryan and Kelsi up. But I got bored after a while and decided to come down and watch the end of the talent show. I came in just as Ryan started talking. And I wanted to say something to him…and Kelsi." Sharpay put an arm around Zeke's waist and turned to look at Ryan and Kelsi. "Ryan, when I heard what you said about Kelsi and what Brittany did to your relationship with Kelsi and what you sang, trying to get Kelsi to forgive you, I realized I was being a spoiled, selfish brat. I'm sorry I tried getting you not to like her and yelled at you in the hallway. You're my brother, and I love you, and I shouldn't do that, especially to my twin. I'm so sorry." She threw her arms around Ryan and gave him a big sisterly hug. Ryan smiled and hugged her back.

"Apology accepted, Shar," he said when they pulled away.

"And Kelsi." Sharpay stopped and took a deep breath. "I'm so, so, so, so sorry for the way I've treated you for these past years. I treated you like dirt and ordered you around like a slave-driver. I know we got along when we did that poem together in high school for English class and on Valentine's when I gave you those flowers for helping me and Ryan out with the flower orders, but other than that, I treated you horribly. I'm sorry I pushed you into the water fountain, and I'm sorry I got you to trip over that bucket in the cafeteria and get water and crushed cookies all over you and the bucket on your head, and I'm sorry I dumped that bucket of meat sauce on you, and I'm sorry I yelled those me and nasty things at you in the hallway. I couldn't let my heart see how much you loved my brother and how much he loved you. I'm eternally sorry. I hope we can be friends, but if you don't want to because of the way I've treated you all these years, I understand." Everyone stood in stunned silence, looking at Kelsi, whose eyes were wide with surprise. She walked over to Sharpay and gave her a cold, hard stare.

"I just have one thing to say, Sharpay." Kelsi stared at Sharpay, who looked a little scared. But Kelsi smiled and gave Sharpay a big hug. "I'm sorry for saying those mean things to you in the hallway too." Sharpay smiled and hugged Kelsi back, who was now one of her new best friends. Kelsi pulled away and smiled at Sharpay, who smiled and sighed.

"Well, everything's settled then I guess. You guys wanna go hang at my place?" Everyone nodded and followed Sharpay out the door. They walked through the courtyard with the big fountain, chatting and discussing what movie they should watch at Sharpay's place. Kelsi was behind Taylor, listening as she suggested watching _Enchanted_, when she felt a hand clutch her wrist and pull her away from the crowd.

"What the-? Ryan? What are you doing?" Kelsi asked, sitting down on the edge of the fountain across from Ryan.

"Kelsi, please, this was the only way I could get you away from the rest of them right now. Just listen to me, please. If you still don't forgive me after I explain everything, I'll leave you alone for the rest of your life, I swear! Please, Kelsi!" Ryan pleaded, clasping his hands in front of him.

"Alright, calm down. I'll listen." Kelsi said.

"You heard what I said in there. And believe me, I'm so, so sorry for not pushing Brittany off of me. She surprised me when I came out of the bathroom and basically seduced me! I tried getting away from her, but then you heard what she said, and when she kissed me, I didn't know what to do. I was in total shock. When you broke up with me, I drove home crying my eyes out. And when I got back to my dorm, I cried in the shower. I went to sleep hurting more than ever. I woke up in the morning and when I turned on the radio, I heard," Ryan stopped and looked away, then gulped and looked back up at Kelsi. "I heard our song. And I sang along the whole time, crying so hard, wishing you were with me, in my arms."

"You were listening to that also?" Kelsi asked astonished. "I woke up and heard the very beginning of it! And I sang along the whole time too!"

"Really?" Ryan asked, equally surprised. "I came in after Kevin's verse. Wait…were you crying too?" Kelsi looked down at her feet and nodded.

"Aw, Kelsi, I'm so sorry," Ryan scooted over and tried to hug her, but she pushed him away and stood up.

"Kelsi!" Ryan cried, looking up at her.

"I've been hurt before, Ryan," Kelsi whispered. She turned around and faced him, her jaw set tight and her voice strained. "But you by far hurt me more than anything in the entire world, including the time I broke my leg. Seeing you and my best friend kissing behind my back made me feel like I'd just been punched in the stomach twenty times. I feel asleep in Gabby and Taylor's room, crying. I woke up and listened to NLT, crying. Every time I cried, it was because of you. I know it was all an accident, but-I just can't set myself up for that again. I'm sorry, Ryan, but-but the answer is no." Kelsi knew in her heart, that's not what she wanted to say, but she knew she had too. "Goodbye, Ryan." Kelsi turned and began to walk away.

"Kelsi!" Ryan cried. "Kels, wait!" Ryan ran after her and grabbed her hand.

"Ryan, quit it, please. Just-just let me go back to my room." Kelsi choked. It was taking all her will power to not breakdown and cry.

"Just let me say one more thing, please?" Ryan begged. Kelsi sighed but turned around and faced Ryan.

"Okay, what?" Ryan took a deep breath and then took Kelsi's hand and got down on one knee.

"I _really_ can't make it alive on my own without you. When I saw you that day in middle school I felt like I had died and gone to heaven, and you were my angel. I cherished every single waking moment I spent with you. You kept me going every day. You were my light, my angel, and my true love. I've never felt this way about anyone else. Out of everything I love and cherish in my heart, you take up the most space. I love the way your hair looks so wavy and beautiful and shiny when the sunlight hits it. I love the way your blue eyes would sparkle whenever you saw me and when I held your hand or held you or kissed your cheek. I love the way your nose wrinkles when you laugh. I love the way your laugh or smile would make me feel like I was floating on air. You are the best thing in my life. I just wanna spend the rest of my life with you. I don't care if we're living in a mansion or on the side of the road under a bridge; as long as I have you I know I'll be happy. So what do you say, Kelsi? Please?"

"Ryan…who is that song you sang by again?" Kelsi asked.

"It's called 'Can't Have You' by the Jonas Brothers," Ryan told her, still kneeling down on one knee. "Why?"

"Cause…I think that should be our new song," Kelsi said, smiling down at Ryan. His face lit up into a big smile.

"Kels? Does this mean…?"

"Yes, Ryan, I forgive you," Kelsi said. She let out a deep breath she had appeared to be holding in. "And I'm sorry, too, for not listening to you. It was stupid for me to do that. I should trust you more. You hadn't lied to me before. I guess because of what happened in my childhood I thought it was gonna happen all over again. When I said earlier I didn't want to be with you, it was a lie. I really do, more than anything. I'm sorry."

"It's okay, Kelsi," Ryan grinned. He stood up and took Kelsi's hands in his, smiling broadly. "Kelsi," he whispered. "More than anyone in the entire world, I…" Ryan paused, then took a deep breath. "I love you." Kelsi gasped and smiled, tears of joy falling down her face.

"I love you too, Ryan." As Ryan and Kelsi leaned in, the moon appeared from behind the clouds, hitting them like a spotlight from above. When he was about an inch away from Kelsi's mouth, he stopped and whispered

"Kinda like the perfect moment, huh?"

"Yep." Kelsi grinned, and then planted her lips onto Ryan's with love that could only be described as _true_ love. Ryan and Kelsi both slowly closed their eyes as the kiss deepened. Kelsi wrapped her arms around Ryan's neck and Ryan did the same to her waist. When the kiss started reaching a minute, there was a bright flash, and Kelsi and Ryan stopped and looked over to where the flash came from, bewildered. They saw the gang standing there, laughing, Taylor with a digital camera in hand.

"You guys are like so oblivious!" Chad laughed, grabbing his stomach.

"We've been standing here for like a full minute!" Sharpay giggled.

"We turned around and saw Ryan on one knee talking to you, Kelsi, and we thought he was proposing!" Taylor jumped in.

"But then we saw him stand back up and smile at you after you said something, so we moved closer," Troy explained.

"And then we heard you tell each other you love each other!" Gabby squealed. "And when you kissed, we thought it was just gonna be quick, but when we saw it was reaching a minute, we just had to get a picture!" The gang burst out laughing again, and Kelsi and Ryan just had to laugh too.

"Come on, let's go watch that movie." Kelsi laughed. The gang agreed, and they all began the walk to Sharpay's apartment again, Kelsi and Ryan walking in the back. As they all began to cross the street, Ryan grabbed Kelsi's hand and intertwined his fingers with hers.

***********************************************

As the credits rolled on _Get Smart_, the gang got up and began dancing to "4 Minutes" by Madonna ft. Justin Timberlake. When the song ended, they all collapsed on the floor, laughing.

"Chad, I never wanna see you shake your butt like that ever again," Gabriella laughed, holding her stomach as she tried to get up from the floor, having barely any success.

"Hey, I can't help it! This is my jam!" Chad cried, jumping up in the air and dancing as he rewound the credits to play the song again.

"NO!" the gang cried, laughing from the floor.

"Oh, fine!" Chad grinned, shutting the T.V. off. He sat down next to Taylor and put his arm around her. "So now what are we gonna do?"

"Let's play Truth or Dare!" Taylor suggested eagerly. The gang agreed, and Sharpay got an empty Coke bottle from her recycling bin to pick who would ask who.

"I'll spin first," she decided. She spun the bottle and it landed on Troy. "Troy, truth? Or _dare_?" she said mysteriously.

"I'll pick truth. I know you too well to not pick dare!" he laughed.

"Oh, fine, ruin all the fun!" Sharpay laughed. She thought for a moment, then smiled. "What is something weird you do that nobody knows about?" She smiled wickedly and crossed her arms. Troy's face turned bright red and Sharpay's smile grew. "Come on, Troy, we're waiting."

"Well, I, um…" Troy gulped and looked around nervously.

"Come on, Troy, I bet it's not that bad," Gabriella said, patting his hand.

"Yeah, Dude, just tell us," Zeke said.

"Okay, fine," Troy sighed. "I…I…I…um…"

"You what?" Taylor asked.

"I…I listen to Barney, okay?" Troy exclaimed. He bit his lip and slapped his palm against his forehead. "Stupid, stupid, _stupid_ Troy!" The gang laughed, trying to imagine the infamous Troy Bolton jamming out to Barney on his iPod.

"I can see it now," Kelsi laughed. "Troy Bolton's greatest hit: 'I Love You', originally sung by Barney!" The gang doubled over in laugher, and Troy actually had to laugh as well.

"Okay, my turn," Troy laughed, grabbing the Coke bottle. He spun the bottle and it pointed at Ryan.

"Ry, truth or dare?" Troy asked.

"Hmm…I'll take dare." Ryan smiled. "I feel adventurous tonight."

"Alrightie, let me think," Troy said, rubbing his hands together. He bit his lip in thought, humming a little. Then he snapped his fingers and smiled. "I got it! Ryan…I dare you to ask Kelsi something you've always wanted to ask her."

"Um…uh, okay." Ryan scrambled to his feet and pulled Kelsi up on her feet too. "Kelsi, would you please come with me to the balcony?" Kelsi nodded, a curious expression on her face. The gang followed, Taylor with her digital camera in hand. Ryan and Kelsi stepped out onto Sharpay's balcony, where a cool breeze was blowing. Sharpay had a couple pots of roses growing outside, and there was a small water fountain in the corner, with some folding chairs in the other. While the gang waited in the doorway of the sliding glass door, Taylor at the front with her camera set on 'video record', Ryan had Kelsi stand sideways next to the iron railing, and then he got down on one knee and cleared his throat.

"Kelsi, we've known each other for a long time. Every time we worked together in Drama Club, I always got butterflies in my stomach and felt an instant connection with you. I loved our years at East High together, that summer at Lava Springs, the Senior Year musical we worked on together, going to prom with you, those are all memories I cherish forever in my heart. This has been the best year of my life, being your boyfriend and everything. And finally being able to kiss you tonight was something I've been waiting my whole life for. I was going to ask you this that night we broke up, but I guess it's now or never." He pulled a small velvet box out of his pocket and opened it to reveal a sparkling ring with three diamonds in it. Kelsi gasped and covered her mouth with her hands. The gang gasped too. "Kelsi Diana Nielson, will you marry me?" Kelsi started crying, tears of joy pouring down her cheeks as she smiled and giggled.

"Yes, Ryan! Yes! Oh my God, yes, I will marry you!" Ryan jumped up and Kelsi leaped into his arms. He hugged her and spun her around the balcony as the gang cheered. Ryan placed Kelsi down and slipped the ring onto her finger, and then gave her a soft kiss on the lips as he hugged her again.


	8. Chapter 8

As the chords of 'Here Comes the Bride' began to play and everyone stood, Ryan gulped nervously and straightened his tie. Kelsi was about to come through that door, and he was going to get to marry her and spend the rest of his life with her. He didn't know why he was nervous; maybe it was just excitement?

When the doors opened and Kelsi appeared on the arm of her father, Ryan gasped: yep, definitely excitement.

"Wow," he whispered as she came down the aisle. Kelsi looked absolutely stunning. She was wearing a form fitting dress with cap sleeves. She had her hair up in intricate curls with side-swept bangs, a tiara and lace veil sitting on top. In her hand she clutched a bouquet of white peonies. He met her eyes, and he could see she was holding back tears behind her blue eyes.

"You're a lucky man, Ryan," Troy whispered to him.

"I know," Ryan smiled, laughing quietly. Soon enough, Kelsi and her father approached the altar.

"Who wishes to give this woman to this man?" the priest asked.

"Her mother and I do," Mr. Nielsen said. He turned to Kelsi and lifted her veil, then leaned in and kissed her cheek.

"Thank you, Daddy," Kelsi choked out through tears. He smiled at her and nodded, then took her hand and placed it in Ryan's.

"Take good care of her, Ryan," he said with a half grin.

"I will sir," Ryan said confidently. He looked at Kelsi and smiled. "I promise." Kelsi took her step up onto the small stage with Ryan, and the priest began the ceremony. He talked about the unity of marriage, how it was important for both the man and woman to give one hundred percent, and the 'something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue' speech.

"May I have the rings?" He outstretched his hand to Troy, who rummaged in his jacket pocket for a moment before handing the two bands to the priest. He nodded his thanks, then handed the respective rings to Ryan and Kelsi.

"Ryan, take Kelsi's hand, and place the ring on her finger as you repeat what I say." Ryan did as instructed, waiting for the words. "With this ring, I thee wed."

"With this ring, I thee wed."

"Kelsi, take Ryan's hand, and place the ring on his finger as you repeat what I say. With this ring, I thee wed."

"With this ring, I thee wed."

"By the power vested in me, I now proclaim they are husband and wife. Ryan," he turned his head slightly and smiled. "You may kiss your bride."

"Don't mind if I do," Ryan laughed before cupping Kelsi's face in his hands and planting a sweet kiss on her lips. Kelsi giggled as she wrapped her arms around Ryan's neck. Everyone erupted into applause and cheers, standing on their feet.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I now present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Evans!" Kelsi and Ryan began their walk together, arm in arm, down the aisle, smiling and waving at guests they saw as they went towards the church doors. They went off to the side room to wait for the guests to mill out on the path leading up to the doors, then walked out to a shower of cheers and rose petals before climbing into the limo. Troy and Gabriella climbed in after them, then Chad and Taylor, and finally, Zeke and Sharpay.

"Woo," Troy sighed, laughing. "That was fun."

"Yeah it was," Chad agreed as the limo took off towards the hotel where the reception was taking place.

"So how does it feel to finally be married?" Gabriella asked. Kelsi turned to look at her new husband and smiled.

"Amazing," she said, leaning in and kissing him softly.

"You excited for the reception?" Taylor asked, passing around glasses of champagne the limo company had provided for them. Kelsi and Ryan nodded as they took sips and leaned back in their seats.

As they drove to the hotel, the gang laughed and chatted about everything, from high school memories to future plans. They had all graduated by now, all having obtained their degrees. Kelsi was working as a composer for Broadway now, and Ryan and Sharpay had signed on as actors. Troy and Chad had both got signed to different basketball teams, and were on their way to becoming professional athletes. Zeke was working as a chef in one of New York's finest restaurants. Taylor and Gabriella were both working as teachers at the local high school, Taylor teaching math and Gabriella science. Taylor and Gabriella were thinking of signing on to Troy and Chad's basketball teams as the tutors for the kids who traveled with their dads and families. Zeke was also considering becoming the team's private chef. Ryan and Sharpay were hoping to one day break out into the Hollywood acting business, and Kelsi wanted to write musical scores for movies. But they were all content on where they were right now, and couldn't wait for what the future would hold.

When they arrived to the reception, they all climbed out and followed the hotel manager to the designated ballroom. The guests were already inside, seated for dinner, waiting on the bridal party and newlyweds to be introduced. The DJ did introduce them soon enough, and then Kelsi and Ryan had their first dance as husband and wife. They had ultimately decided on a different song for their first dance, opting for a more romantic song, which turned out to be 'Wanted' by Hunter Hayes. Then dinner was served, and they all enjoyed grilled chicken and mashed potatoes with steamed veggies. After dinner was dancing, and halfway through the dancing, Kelsi went over to the DJ and took the mic.

"Hey everyone!" she said, addressing the crowd. "So I wanted to personally thank you all for coming. Ryan I really appreciate it. I also wanted to thank you all for all your gifts. I haven't looked at them other than the wrapping paper, but they look pretty, so I bet the gifts are amazing!" Everyone laughed, and then Kelsi turned to Ryan. "I also wanted to thank my husband, Ryan. Ryan, you picked me up when I was down and showed me that love conquers all, through the toughest of times. I have a present for you, but…" she paused for a second, then moved her hand to her belly. "It won't be here for about nine months." The crowd gasped, then cheered and clapped as Ryan ran forward and hugged Kelsi, spinning her around in a circle. He placed her down on her feet and kissed her over and over again, then crouched down on one knee and kissed her belly, the crowd 'aww'ing as he did.

"I love you Mrs. Kelsi Evans," Ryan said in her ear, hugging her tightly.

"And I love you, Mr. Ryan Evans."


End file.
